


Lo que un humano puede hacer

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anudamiento, Derek reconoce las capacidades de Stiles, Drama, F/M, Hurt/confort, Jackson Sufriendo, Jackson apoyando y animando a Stiles, Jackson y Stiles enamorados, Jackson y Stiles son compañeros, La manada se consolida, M/M, Peter coqueteando con Stiles, Primera vez, Relacion que se establece, Romance, Stiles cuida de Jackson y Rebecca, Stiles sufriendo, Stiles tiene una gran determinación, Top/jackson, bottom/Stiles, el Sheriff acepta la relación de su hijo, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Cansado de que la manada siempre lo haga a un lado al encargarse del enemigo de turno, Stiles decide probarles lo valioso que es encontrando por su cuenta al responsable de los últimos ataques pero a pesar de contar con el apoyo inesperado de Jackson, éste lo cubre de un ataque, resultando envenenado con una sustancia desconocida y ahora dependerá del castaño mantenerlo a salvo del enemigo hasta que el resto de la manada los encuentre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Este es el primer Stackson de varios capítulos que publicaré y espero, que al terminar este, subiré otro con más capítulos que estoy escribiendo. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten!  
> Saludos y que estén muy bien! :D

-¡¿Por qué no puedo ir?!- replicó el hijo del sheriff con el ceño muy fruncido. Ya está cansado que siempre lo hagan a un lado cuando se enfrentan a la criatura de turno.  
-Estamos protegiéndote, Stiles, es por tu bien- intentó explicar Scott pero su amigo simplemente lo ignoró y fue a enfrentar al Alfa gruñón.  
-Gracias a mí tienen una pista, no puedes hacerme a un lado, Derek, ¡No es justo!  
-Eres un humano, Stiles, no sabemos aún si se trata de una criatura sobrenatural al que enfrentamos y de no serlo, ni siquiera eres rival para alguien de tu misma especie, solo estorbarás, es mejor que te vayas a casa y esperes ahí. 

Con un gran enfado recorriéndolo por dentro, el castaño apartó la mano de McCall de su hombro y se marchó de ahí sin hacer caso a los llamados del resto de la manada. Si el idiota de Hale piensa que puede tratarlo de esa forma, está muy, muy equivocado y se lo va a probar, le demostrara a él y a los demás, de que es capaz Stiles Stilinski. 

En cuanto regresó a su casa, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación y se detuvo frente al mural donde tiene toda la información recopilada de los últimos ataques, cinco personas, tres de ellas en el hospital que han sido envenenadas por un agente desconocido (al menos hasta ayer que revisó los informes de la policía) y dos muertas, con el mismo método. Lo que llama su atención, es que todas las víctimas, han sido retenidas por dos días y aquellas que sobrevivieron, fueron dejadas en una concurrida carretera para ser encontradas por quien pase por ahí, ¿Por qué tomarse esas molestias? ¿Por qué matar algunos y otros no? ¿Qué está buscando aquella criatura? 

Con todas esas interrogantes rondando por su cabeza, Stiles volvió a revisar los informes policiales que ha impreso. ¿Qué está pasando por alto? Tiene que haber algo más. Casi al anochecer, el menor se dio por vencido, a esa hora, los demás ya deben estar dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial abandonado para enfrentar la nueva amenaza que acecha la ciudad. En base a donde han aparecido los cuerpos, hizo unos cálculos y demarcó una zona, siendo ese lugar su primera opción para ocultarse.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué siempre me subestiman? No soy un estorbo, no soy un inútil. 

Con molestia, afirma la frente contra una parte del pizarrón y se da pequeños golpecitos hasta que su mirada capta las tres palabras que terminan con un signo de interrogación “Hidróxido de Calcio?” En la ropa de todas las victimas (sin excepción) se encontró rastros de aquella sustancia y no le dio mayor importancia hasta ahora, ¿Y si esa es la pista que le falta para revelar el lugar de donde retuvieron a las víctimas aquellos dos días? Rápidamente, saca su teléfono y marca el número de la única persona que podría saber algo así. 

-Argent al habla, ¿Qui—  
-Hidróxido de Calcio, ¿En dónde se puede encontrar una alta concentración de Hidróxido de Calcio?- preguntó sin permitir que el cazador termine la oración al otro lado de la línea.  
-¿Stiles? Pensé que los demás ya—  
-¡Por favor, responde! Esta podría ser la pista que necesitamos, todas las personas que han sido atacadas por la misteriosa criatura, tanto aquellas que están en el hospital como las que han muerto, encontraron rastros de Hidróxido de Calcio en sus ropas, ¿En qué lugar de la ciudad, Argent?- insistió dando vueltas por la habitación hasta asomarse en la ventana, en donde reparó en un familiar auto deportivo estacionado al otro lado de la acera que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Lo que le faltaba, una niñera peluda.  
-El único lugar que se me ocurre es la planta de tratamiento de agua, el hidróxido de calcio se utiliza como un anticorrosivo.  
-¿La planta de tratamiento de agua?- repitió apresurándose en ir hasta el mapa que pegó a la pared con unas pequeñas tachuelas y pasó el dedo por los diferentes puntos donde han sido encontrados los cuerpos (vivos o muertos)- Mierda, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Hay un túnel que llega hasta aquí- susurró para sí mismo mientras niega despacio. Su primera deducción está equivocada, la manada no encontrará a los responsables en el centro comercial abandonado.  
-¿De qué estás hablando, Stiles? ¿Un túnel que llega a dónde?  
-Al bo— abruptamente cortó la palabra y se mordió el labio inferior. Si quiere una oportunidad de demostrar que no es un inútil, entonces esta es- Me tengo que ir, gracias.  
-Stiles, espe—

El menor guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, tomó la sudadera roja que está en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio y bajó corriendo las escaleras para salir de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el deportivo del beta que está frente a su casa (ni siquiera se molestó en disimular sus intenciones) y sube al asiento del copiloto. 

-Vamos, lagartija, tendrás el placer de ser mi chofer privado- canturreó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad- Ya imagino por qué estás aquí, así que ¿Me llevas por las buenas o me voy en mi jeep y tendrás que seguirme?  
-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el ex Kanima con el ceño fruncido mientras gira la llave en el contacto.  
-La planta de tratamiento de agua, rápido. 

El trayecto de casi media hora fue en completo silencio pero de vez en cuando, el chico hiperactivo se percata de las miradas que le dirige el rubio, como si realmente le preocupara. Cuando llegan a su destino, diferentes estructuras que se alcanzan a ver al otro lado de la malla que rodea el perímetro, se gira hacia su acompañante. 

-Espérame aquí, Jackson, regresaré pronto, sé que no es tu primera opción que me cuides y sé que no puedes negarte cuando te ha enviado el idiota Alfa que tienes pero—  
-Sí, Stiles y tengo que vigilarte de cerca para que no hagas una idiotez, una como entrar solo a la planta de tratamiento de agua en plena noche, una excelente idea si quieres que te maten- replicó el lobo con un bufido que hizo sonreír al menor.  
-Oh, sí lo dices así, casi suenas preocupado por mí, lagartija, eres adorable.  
-Baja del auto y vamos o te arrancaré el cuello, idiota. 

Stiles caminó hasta la malla e iba a trepar por ella cuando el rubio lo detuvo por el brazo antes de señalar un cartel que se encuentra a unos metros a la derecha, en donde se advierte que la malla está electrificada. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, el menor comenzó a rodear lentamente la estructura hasta que encontrar el punto donde no llegan los cables, una puerta con unas cadenas y un gran candado pero el beta se encargó fácilmente de ella.

-Genial, ya quisiera tu súper fuerza- canturreó el castaño con una sonrisa y entonces se da cuenta que su acompañante lo mira fijamente, de un modo que no sabe cómo interpretar- ¿Jackson?  
-¿Qué?- preguntó con molestia antes de entrar- Vamos, te recuerdo que hay una criatura suelta o lo que sea y es evidente que me has traído aquí por eso ¿O no? ¿Qué descubriste?  
-Al comienzo no le di importancia pero en todas las víctimas, vivas y muertas, habían rastros de Hidróxido de Calcio.  
-¿Y dedujiste que venía de aquí?- soltó el rubio arqueando una ceja con genuina sorpresa.  
-Me encantaría decir que sí pero no, Argent me dio la idea, ¿Decepcionado, lobito? No puedo saberlo todo, ahora entremos, vamos a atrapar a esa criatura y el estúpido Sourwolf con sus lobitos tendrán que pedirme perdón de rodillas por hacerme a un lado siempre. 

El menor no esperó respuesta y avanzó con cuidado a través de las “piscinas” circulares llenas de agua hasta llegar a una estructura rectangular y forcejeó con el pomo de la puerta por varios segundos hasta que el ex Kanima lo apartó con un suspiro antes de abrir con un simple empujón usando el costado derecho de su cuerpo y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante al humano, quien solo rodó los ojos. 

-No te creas la gran cosa, lagartija, no estarías aquí sin mí. 

Ambos entraron al lugar y después de revisar un poco lo que hay en la primera habitación, que parece un cuarto de control, el adolescente hiperactivo fue a la puerta de la izquierda, esbozando una sonrisa cuando al fin da con las escaleras que conducen al subterráneo y si no mal recuerda, ya que una vez vio unos planos del lugar en una de sus tantas noches de insomnio, abajo hay una red de túneles que sale a diferentes partes de la ciudad, siendo dos de ellas que coinciden con el territorio que delimitó.

-¿Vamos a bajar?- preguntó el rubio acercándose a él mientras mira las escaleras con desconfianza- Si la criatura que buscamos se oculta ahí, estamos en desventaja, Stiles.  
-No creo que se oculte aquí, utiliza estos túneles para moverse, por eso los demás no encuentran el olor de las personas que son secuestradas.  
-Entiendo tu punto- dijo cubriéndose la nariz en cuanto se asomó en el primer escalón- ¿Cómo sabremos a dónde vamos? No puedo seguir un rastro aquí, los olores son demasiados y algunos fuertes.  
-Primero, buscaré un mapa en internet y nos guiaré, Jackson- respondió sacando su teléfono para comenzar a teclear con rapidez.  
-Hay que avisarle a los demás, Stiles, no hay certeza de que esa cosa utilice los túneles solo para moverse, podría estar ahí abajo todavía- señaló el mayor girándose hacia su acompañante, quien lo miró por unos segundos antes de continuar lo que hace.  
-No- fue la simple respuesta del castaño antes de sonreír cuando encontró el mapa y lo descargó a su teléfono para luego enfocarse en el beta- Escucha, Jackson, sé que tú no puedes entenderlo pero ya estoy cansado de que siempre me hagan a un lado de todo, estoy cansado que siempre me subestimen por ser un humano y por sobretodo, ya no aguanto al idiota de Sourwolf que siempre me está insultando, ¡Gracia a mí siempre tienen un plan! ¡Gracias a mí que la mayor parte de las veces saben a qué se están enfrentando! No es justo que siempre me desprecien por lo que soy… yo no hago eso con ustedes- afirmó lo último mientras aprieta los puños con impotencia- De alguna forma, Derek y Scott encontraron la manera de colaborar, de trabajar juntos… yo no soy como ustedes pero también puedo ayudar y lo mínimo que pueden hacer es reconocer lo que hago, ¿Es mucho pedir? Ninguno de ustedes, a excepción de Scott y Allison, me han dado las gracias por lo que hago… ni una sola vez… siempre me hacen sentir como si no perteneciera a ustedes… así que voy a probarles que se equivocan, que aunque soy un humano, eso no significa que soy un estorbo, ni un inútil, haré que cada uno de ustedes se trague sus palabras, sus miradas compasivas y sus dudas. 

Por unos segundos, pensó que el lobo se burlaría de él o haría un comentario despectivo pero no fue así, simplemente lo miró muy seriamente antes de asentir, dándole a entender que acepta su decisión, así como también, que sean los dos quienes se encarguen de esa situación. Si es honesto, no esperaba ese apoyo del rubio, aunque le agrada esa nueva faceta que está descubriendo y le da una palmadita en el hombro. 

-Gracias, Jackson, vamos. 

Ambos bajaron por la larga escalera para llegar hasta un túnel, en donde en un costado hay un flujo de agua que continua por varios metros hasta separarse por dos caminos más adelante. Mirando el mapa en su teléfono y agradándolo en algunas ocasiones, el castaño buscó la mejor ruta para llegar a los dos túneles que los conducen a diferentes lugares del bosque, uno cerca del centro comercial abandonado y otro llega hasta cerca de un rio que pasa por las afueras de la ciudad. 

-Aquí apesta- comentó el rubio siguiéndolo muy de cerca, ya que no pueden ir lado a lado.  
-Oye, yo me bañé hoy- bromeó el menor girándose a él con diversión y estuvo a punto de caer al agua pero el beta se movió con rapidez, jalándolo por la muñeca derecha para pegarlo contra su cuerpo- Jackson…  
-Ten más cuidado, Stiles, no querrás bañarte ahí, créeme- afirmó el mayor con una sonrisa que provocó algo extraño en el humano, sin mencionar que la posición es algo comprometedora- Y por cierto.  
-Jackson…- susurró cerrando los ojos unos segundos cuando sintió la punta de la nariz rozar la curvatura de su cuello por el costado derecho.  
-No hueles mal, no lo decía por ti pero si caes al agua, no tengas duda que caminaré un kilómetro tras de ti y tendrás que volver caminando a tu casa.  
-Eres un idiota- gruñó apartándose sonrojado y retrocedió con rapidez, estando a punto de caer otra vez y volvieron a jalarlo por el brazo.  
-¿Tengo que llevarte de la mano, Stiles?- preguntó con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.  
-¡Eres un idiota, lagartija!

Con más cuidado, se apartó del beta y se apresuró en continuar su camino, intentando esfumar esa rara sensación en su pecho, sin embargo, sabe que ya es tarde, porque hace varias semanas que no puede evitar sentirse de esa forma por el rubio tarado y realmente no quiere afrontar lo que pasa o tendrá que reconocer algo para lo cual no está mental preparado. No puede soportar otro rechazo, ni indiferencia, como lo ha vivido por años con Lydia. 

-¿Qué piensas tanto? Tu inquietud es muy fuerte, más que el olor de aquí abajo.  
-Cierra la boca y camina, tenemos mucho que recorrer para perder el tiempo en charla innecesaria- replicó deteniéndose en el siguiente punto donde el camino se divide en tres túneles diferentes y escogió el de la derecha- Por aquí. 

Casi media hora estuvieron caminando hasta que en uno de los túneles, encontraron unas escaleras de metal, en donde en una de ellas hay lo que parece ser un pedazo de algún tipo de tela. El lobo adolescente fue el primero en tomarlo para acercarlo a su nariz y después de un par de inhalaciones, observó fijamente al menor. 

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Stiles expectante con que la respuesta sea afirmativa.  
-Sí, hay un olor muy tenue, esto es de la ropa de la última chica que fue atacada, felicitaciones, Stiles, tus suposiciones son correctas, la criatura ha pasado por aquí, ahora tenemos que descubrir si usa estos túneles para moverse por la ciudad o se esconde aquí- respondió el rubio dejando caer la tela.  
-Genial, Sourwolf se va a arrepentir de—

El castaño no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando le cubrieron la boca antes de que lo obliguen a retroceder y ambos se ocultan tras una sobresaliente en la pared, a unos metros de la escalera de metal. El menor no tiene idea de que está pasando hasta que escucha un ruido y unos segundos después, una mujer es arrojada por las escaleras antes de que dos hombres bajen tras ella. En ese momento, comprende de inmediato que se trata de las “criaturas” que buscan pero a simple vista, le parecen humanos corrientes. Cuando los dos desconocidos se llevan a la chica por el camino de la izquierda, el beta lo pega más a su cuerpo y tiene que forcejear un poco para conseguir liberarse. 

-¿Jackson?- pregunta en un susurro, temiendo que esos sujetos puedan escucharlos.  
-Stiles… es una loba… la mujer que iba con ellos es una loba pero había un olor extraño en ella…- respondió bajito y el menor se giró entre los brazos contrarios.  
-Oh Dios… creo que tengo una idea de lo que está pasando… en los informes decía que había una sustancia no identificada en los cuerpos… ¿Y si se trata de algún tipo de acónito? ¿Y si aquellos que murieron eran hombres o mujeres lobos? El efecto de esa cosa que les dieron, podría reaccionar más agresivamente en ellos y matarlos, mientras que en otros, solo son un poco menos graves los efectos… Jackson, ¿Quiénes asesinan lobos?  
-Cazadores- afirmó el rubio frunciendo el ceño automáticamente.  
-Eso explica por qué ustedes no pueden captar un aroma, ellos saben cómo cubrirlo, tenemos que ayudar a esa chica, Jackson, si ha estado en la ciudad pasando desapercibida, no es peligrosa, no hay necesidad de matarla- señaló mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia antes de sacar su teléfono.  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.  
-Le enviaré un mensaje a Scott y les avisaré a los demás para que nos encuentren por el túnel que sale cerca del centro comercial, si son cazadores, esto cambia las cosas, ellos están entrenados para acabar con ustedes, tenemos que ser más precavidos y—  
-No- lo detuvo el rubio colocando una mano sobre el celular del menor- Dijiste que querías demostrarle a Derek y a toda la manada que no eres un inútil, ni un estorbo, así que vamos a hacerlo, es imposible que falles si cuentas con mi ayuda, Stiles.  
-Jajajaja, que afortunado soy- canturreó observando fijamente al beta, quien correspondió su gesto de la misma forma y por unos segundos, la atmosfera se volvió muy rara- Mmm… ¿Vamos? Siguiéndolos será más rápido. 

Con el súper olfato del lobo, no tardaron en encontrar a los dos supuestos cazadores, quienes llevan a la chica casi arrastras por los diferentes túneles hasta detenerse frente a una escalera de metal, en donde uno de ellos sube para abrir una especie de escotilla antes de bajar hasta la mitad y tomar a la mujer por el cabello, obligándola a subir mientras el segundo hombre lo sigue de cerca, sin dejar de sonreír. 

El hijo del sheriff va tras ellos pero el mayor lo detiene por el brazo, quien comienza a mirar a su alrededor antes de ver varios tubos de metal que recorren un trecho de la pared y arranca uno de ellos para entregárselo. 

-Es muy probable que ellos estén armados, Stiles, úsalo si es necesario, ellos no dudarán en matarte si tienen la oportunidad, yo iré primero y te diré si es seguro.  
-Sí, gracias. 

Jackson lo miró unos segundos antes de subir por las escaleras de metal y abrió la escotilla lo más silenciosamente que pudo para salir del túnel. A medida que pasó el tiempo sin tener una señal del rubio, el menor comenzó a preocuparse y decidió ir de todas formas, sobresaltándose cuando le tendieron un brazo y lo tomó sin dudar. 

-Idiota, no me asustes de esa forma- pidió saliendo con un suspiro antes de que lo empujen al suelo- ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te… pasa?- susurró lo último al descubrir que se trata de uno de los desconocidos, quien le apunta con un arma y detrás de este, se da cuenta que está el beta, siendo amenazado de la misma forma por el otro hombre- Hola… es… es una bonita noche para un paseo nocturno ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué las pistolas? Solo estábamos—  
-Siguiéndonos- completó el sujeto frente a él y lo levantó por el cabello sin ninguna delicadeza.  
-¡Stiles!- gruñó el rubio con la intención de ir a su lado pero le colocaron un arma en el centro de la frente.  
-Entonces, ¿Ustedes están con la chica loba que acabamos de atrapar? Les aconsejo que digan la verdad o acabarán muy mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson no puede pensar en una situación peor, tanto Stiles como él, están atados por las muñecas tras la espalda y los han llevado a una cabaña muy deteriorada, a unos metros del rio que pasa fuera de la ciudad. ¿Qué puede hacer ahora? Si intenta algo, esos sujetos dispararan y aunque parece tratarse de balas normales, el humano a su lado puede terminar gravemente herido o muerto, lo cual no va a permitir. 

Hay una cosa que no ha reconocido aún, ni tampoco tiene ganas de hacerlo y es que ni Derek, ni Scott, le ordenó, ni pidió (respectivamente) que vigile del hiperactivo adolescente. De hecho, después de lo ocurrido en la reunión del Loft hace unas horas, inventó una excusa para no reunirse con los demás y fue por su cuenta a casa de los Stilinski. 

Uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, es que hace mucho tiempo se siente atraído por el hijo del sheriff pero desde un comienzo lo ha negado, porque es inconcebible que salga con él, especialmente cuando es uno de los grandes perdedores de la ciudad. Así pensaba Jackson hasta que lo sobrenatural se coló en sus vidas y entonces entendió que las apariencias engañan, que ese chico es mucho más de lo que demuestra a simple vista pero lo que terminó convenciéndolo de aceptar sus sentimientos, fue cuando se convirtió en un hombre lobo después de su temporada como Kanima. En ese momento lo sintió claramente, como su parte animal también está muy acuerdo con su elección de futura pareja y ahora el único problema, es que no sabe cómo acercarse al menor cuando ha sido un completo idiota en el pasado. 

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- preguntó el rubio mientras observa la empolvada habitación en donde los han dejado solos hace varios minutos.   
-Fingir hasta que ya no podamos hacerlo- respondió en un susurro el menor y continuó moviéndose un poco.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedo seguir ignorándolo- soltó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Elemental, mi querido Jackson, sacándonos de aquí- afirmó con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios antes de avanzar con sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco para enseñarle las manos al beta- Mira, con esto romperemos las cuerdas y luego te—  
-Stiles, ¿ya olvidas quién soy?- el beta le enseñó sus manos libres y usó sus garras soltar al humano, el cual por la posición, cayó de frente al suelo.  
-Auch- se quejó lo más bajito que pudo antes de girarse- Maldito, lobo, podrías habérmelo dicho hace diez minutos.   
-Vuelve acá, tenemos que seguir fingiendo, esos sujetos están afuera con la loba, parece que solo son dos pero están armados, puedo oler esa cosa extraña afuera, están cubriendo algo con ella y… Maldición, acaban de apuñalar a la chica- dijo volteando un poco la cabeza antes de tomar por el brazo al humano, quien soltó un pequeño gemidito adolorido por el fuerte agarre- Stiles, ellos creen que los dos somos lobos, van a hacernos lo mismo que a ella. 

Ahora sí que están en serios problemas. Si las suposiciones del humano a su lado son correctas (lo cual cree que sí), ese variante del acónito o lo que sea, lo matará a él en dos días mientras que al menor, lo dejará muy grave en el hospital y no puede permitir que eso pase. 

Su primera opción es enviarle un mensaje a la manada para que vengan a apoyarlos pero cuando está por sacar su teléfono, escucha unos pasos acercarse y le hace una seña al adolescente hiperactivo para que vuelva a su posición. Unos segundos después entra uno de sus captores sosteniendo un cuchillo que ha sido empapado con algo viscoso en el filo. 

-Más les vale cooperar, bestias o será mucho peor- amenazó acercándose a ellos antes de levantar al rubio por el cabello- ¿Sabes? No creí ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho tu nervioso amigo sobre su paseo por los túneles, así que vamos a solucionar esto de una forma más sencilla, si ambos o alguno es una de las bestias que buscamos, estará muerto en dos días y si no, entonces nos disculparemos y podrán irse, es un buen trato ¿Verdad?   
-Mmm, no realmente, la parte de estar agonizando en un hospital por una sustancia desconocida, no es mi idea de buen trato- protestó el adolescente hiperactivo atrayendo la atención del cazador, quien arrojó contra la pared a Jackson antes de ir por él, levantándolo del brazos derecho- ¿sorprendido por qué lo sé? Eso no es todo, cinco personas, dos muertas y tres en el hospital, todas con una sustancia extraña en su cuerpo, por si no lo has notado, esa cosa que les das, es un veneno, tanto para esas bestias que mencionas como para el común de los mortales.   
-¿Quién eres? ¿Un lobo?- preguntó el cazador colocando la punta del cuchillo en el cuello del menor, quien tragó saliva audiblemente e intercambió una mirada con el beta, dándole a entender que aguarda un poco más.  
-Tranquilo, amigo, es natural que lo sepa, soy el entrometido hijo del sheriff de la ciudad.  
-¿Qué? ¿Hijo del sheriff?- soltó aflojando el agarre unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño- ¡Darren ven aquí!- en unos instantes, el segundo hombre entró a la habitación con una pistola- Mira lo que hemos encontrado, al hijo del sheriff.   
-Oh, vaya, vaya, ¿Y cómo nos encontraste? ¿Tu papá te envió o haces trabajo encubierto?  
-Segunda opción, no puedo evitar ser un poco entrometido y no fue difícil dar con ustedes, había Hidróxido de Calcio en la ropa de las víctimas, eso se usa como anticorrosivo en la planta de tratamiento de agua, la cual, curiosamente, tiene una serie de túneles abajo que van a diferentes partes de la ciudad, incluyendo el bosque, en donde ha solo unos kilómetros fueron a dejar los cuerpos, eso último no fue muy inteligente de su parte. 

El cazador sonrió antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen al castaño, quien calló de rodillas gruñendo y el beta no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre ese bastardo con sus ojos brillando azules. Apenas consiguió dar un golpe al enemigo cuando recibió un disparo en el hombro derecho antes de sentir la punta del arma en su nuca. 

-Bingo, tenemos otro lobo aquí, hoy es nuestra noche de suerte y no te preocupes, un tiro bastará contigo.   
-¡No!- gritó el menor colocándose de pie y sin fingir más tiempo que tiene las manos atadas tras la espalda- No estamos solos, este lugar se llenará de rabiosos lobos y lobas que van a destrozarlos, no tienen ni idea de lo malhumorado que es el Alfa local, en cinco minutos estarán rogando piedad.   
-¿Cinco minutos? Solo necesitamos la mitad de ese tiempo para encargarnos de ustedes. 

El ex kanima contuvo la respiración cuando el sujeto con el cuchillo intentó herir al menor, quien consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo y se abalanzó sobre su espalda, dándole de patadas por donde puede mientras le rodea el cuello con un brazo. Jackson quiere ir a apoyarlo pero el hombre tras él lo golpea con la culata de la pistola antes de ir a socorrer a su compañero. Apenas consigue reponerse, el rubio adopta su forma de beta para embestir por un costado al cazador que amenazaba con matarlo y luego fue por el otro, apresurándose en cubrir con su cuerpo al chico hiperactivo y recibió una puñalada en un costado del vientre antes de golpear en el rostro al enemigo, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. 

-¡Jackson!- gritó el hijo del sheriff muy asustado con la escena que se desarrolla frente a sus ojos y repara en el otro sujeto- ¡Cuidado!

El lobo adolescente se percata de reojo que el segundo cazador se arrastra hasta donde está el arma, así que actúa siguiendo sus instintos y jala de la mano a Stiles, sacándolo de la habitación para esquivar justo a tiempo el primer disparo. Por unos segundos, repara en la chica inconsciente en el suelo y sabe que no pueden dejarla ahí o va a morir, así que rápidamente la levanta por la cintura para cargarla en su hombro. 

-¡Corre, Stiles! 

Los tres consiguen escapar de la deteriorada cabaña para iniciar una carrera desenfrenada a través de los árboles, sabiendo que no pueden detenerse ni un segundo o serán una presa fácil para el cazador que los persigue peligrosamente cerca. Tiene que buscar un lugar seguro para ocultarse pero lo que sea que colocaron en el cuchillo, está comenzando a afectarlo y por unos segundos su vista se nubla, los suficientes para que esté a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por el apoyo que le ofrece el menor. 

-Jackson… Oh Dios… tengo que llevarte con Deaton… tengo que—  
-¡YA LOS TENGO, MALDITAS BESTIAS!

Sobreponiéndose al repentino malestar, el ex Kanima se apresura en levantar por la cintura al castaño para volver a correr, sin importar la dirección, su única prioridad en ese momento es mantener una buena distancia del enemigo. Cuando nuevamente su vista vuelve a nublarse, no alcanza detener su carrera al ver que va directo a una pendiente, así que su primera reacción, es sujetar con fuerza al humano y protegerlo con su cuerpo durante la caída. 

+++ +++ +++

Unos insistentes golpes en el rostro fuerzan al rubio a abrir los ojos y se sorprende un poco cuando se encuentra con el rostro lloroso del irritante humano, quien se inclina hasta esconderse contra su pecho mientras comienza a sollozar y murmura algo inentendible entre dientes. Con cuidado intenta llevar una mano a su frente pero su hombro se resiente provocándole un dolor que lo recorrer de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gruñir. 

-No, no lo muevas… creo que está dislocado, hay… hay que ponerlo en su lugar…- susurró incorporándose muy angustiado- Creí… creí que estabas muerto…   
-Stiles… lo siento… por asustarte…- se disculpó moviendo un poco la cabeza y entonces se da cuenta que está sobre el pasto, a unos metros de donde corre un tranquilo rio.  
-La corriente… nos alejó varios kilómetros … no tengo idea de donde estamos, Jackson… lo siento, lo siento tanto… por favor perdóname- pidió con renovadas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Esto es mi culpa… estás muy mal por mi culpa… soy tan estúpido… los demás tienen razón… soy un inútil, un maldito estorbo… no debí involucrarme en esto… debí hacerte caso y avisarle a los demás… lo siento tanto… por favor perdonam—  
-Basta- pidió el lobo incorporándose con algo de dificultad hasta quedar sentado y usó su extremidad no lastimada para llevar su mano hasta el rostro del menor y limpiar con suavidad el rastro salino- No llores, por favor, estaré bien… no olvides lo que soy, aguantaré hasta que me lleves con Deaton, lo único que me importa es que tú estás a salvo y esos malditos no te hirieron- afirmó con una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió con una más pequeña- Si quieres hacer algo por mí, no vuelvas a tratarte de esa forma, no eres un estúpido, ni inútil, mucho menos un estorbo, sino todo lo contrario, Lydia se enfadará pero eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, conseguiste dar con esos sujetos y gracias a ti rescatamos a una de sus víctimas, ¿Crees que un inútil podría hacer todo lo que tú has hecho esta noche?   
-Mmm… no… creo que no pero—  
-Sin peros, Stiles, ahora, vas a dejar de lamentarte, pensarás el modo de descubrir dónde estamos y nos sacarás de aquí, ¿Quedó claro, Stilinski?- preguntó con un gruñido que hizo reír bajito al menor.   
-Muy claro, lagartija.

Después de que se colocó en pie con la ayuda del chico hiperactivo, ambos caminaron hacia donde está la loba herida, quien ya ha sido sacada del agua pero sigue inconsciente, así que Jackson se encarga de arreglar su hombro dislocado antes de cargar a la chica en el contrario para comenzar a internarse en el bosque. Por momentos, puede percibir claramente como su acompañante se desanima, así que lo incentiva a continuar hasta que llegan a un terreno rocoso y encuentran una pequeña cueva que pueden usar como escondite para pasar la noche. 

-¿Estás bien, Stiles?- preguntó mientras recuesta con cuidado a la chica en el suelo antes de afirmar la espalda contra la pared- ¿Stiles?   
-Sí… tú me protegiste… caímos… caímos sobre unas rocas en el rio, te golpeaste muy fuerte… tu hombro… la cabeza- señaló mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia y el rubio fue hacia él, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo para abrazarlo- Recuerdo… que comencé a ahogarme… la corriente era muy rápida en esa parte… creí que iba a morir pero tú volviste a salvarme… estabas transformando… creo que ni siquiera lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Me mantuviste a flote, al igual que a ella… las corriente nos arrastró rio abajo, creo que me desmayé unos minutos pero tú en ningún momento me soltaste… herido y envenenado… nunca me soltaste…¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si estoy bien cuando estás tan lastimado por mí? Puedo aceptar que no soy un inútil, ni un estorbo… tampoco estúpido pero no puedes negar que estás así de herido por mi culpa… y por si fuera poco, no solo me protegiste de la caída, también de ataque de ese cazador… ¿Entiendes, Jackson? Si no conseguimos regresar a la ciudad e ir con Deaton o llamar a los demás… vas a… vas a mor—  
-¡Basta!- gritó el rubio tomando por los hombros al castaño, quien comienza a llorar de nuevo y la única forma que se le ocurre de calmarlo, es dándole un sorpresivo beso. 

Más adelante, cuando consigan salir de esa (porque el ex Kanima sabe que lo lograrán) no podrá negar que aquel primer beso, no fue algo precipitado, ni improviso, sino que se aprovechó de la situación, al menos una gran parte de él si fue consciente de aquello en ese momento. Al apartarse, limpia con cuidado las lágrimas del hijo del sheriff. Realmente detesta verlo así, es mucho más atractivo con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

-Escúchame muy bien, Stilinski, no vas a usarme como una excusa para sentirme mal o culparte, yo escogí protegerte en la caída, yo escogí protegerte en el rio, así que en vez de llorar y sentirte mal por mí, vas a sacarnos de aquí, vivos y… y me compensarás por esto con una rica cena, solo los dos, ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo… tendrás el placer de mi probar mi comida, lagartija- respondió bajando la vista con timidez mientras un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas- Mmm… es mejor que Lydia no se entere de esto… sé que lo hiciste para calmarme pero…  
-No hay algo entre Lydia y yo, solo somos amigos- aclaró el rubio encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa al percibir el claro alivio que emana el humano, junto a alegría- Hablamos después de lo del Kanima, solo somos amigos.   
-¿En serio? Genial, o sea, quiero decir… es una lástima, hacían una buena pareja pero bueno, Lydia se merece algo mucho mejor que una fea lagartija como tú- bromeó ensanchando aún más su sonrisa y el beta le acarició la mejilla.   
-Es cierto, ella merece algo mejor que un idiota como yo, vamos a descansar un poco, mañana tendremos un largo día por delante.   
-Acuéstate, yo iré a traer algunas ramas para encender una fogata, vi unos videos en YouTube y creo que puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo- afirmó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro al lobo adolescente y le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo- Quédate aquí, volveré pronto. 

Jackson no quiere dejarlo ir, sin embargo, en su condición actual no sería de mucha ayuda, así que no tiene más opción que esperar y en cuanto el menor desaparece de su campo visual, suelta un suspiro cansado para fijarse en la chica. No es como si no hubiera notado que está despierta, específicamente desde que llegaron a esa cueva y agradece que no rompiera el momento de intimidad que tuvo con el humano. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que se lleva una mano al costado derecho de la frente, en donde siente un corte de unos cinco centímetros que todavía sangra un poco.   
-No realmente… ¿Qué nos dieron…? Me siento mareada y me cuesta ver por momentos- respondió la chica girándose hacia su acompañante.  
-Al parecer es una variante del acónito… vamos a empeorar y en dos días moriremos, por eso tenemos que regresar a la ciudad… Soy Jackson y el chico que acaba de salir es Stiles, ¿Cómo te llamas? No sabía que había más lobos en la ciudad.  
-Rebecca… yo no quiero problemas… hace tres semanas llegué a la ciudad, escuché de unos cazadores que hay plantas para ocultar el aroma, así que conseguí algunas y me escondí… no sé cómo me encontraron… me aseguré de ser cuidadosa en todo momento… bueno, puede que me descuidara en luna llena, todo el estrés de estar huyendo me pasó la cuenta y me aloqué un poco, aunque no lastimé a alguien, lo juro.  
-Te creo y no te preocupes, mi Alfa lo entenderá, solo nos encargamos de aquellos que causan problemas, como es el caso de esos cazadores, ¿Y tú manada?- preguntó antes de llevarse una mano al costado del abdomen cuando sintió una punzada.  
-No tengo… el lobo que me convirtió fue asesinado por otro y yo hui… no tengo manada, ni tampoco familia, así que me he dedicado de ir de ciudad en ciudad, buscando un lugar seguro para continuar con mi vida.   
-Oh, definitivamente no fue buena idea venir aquí- señaló con una sonrisa que la chica correspondió con otra más pequeña.   
-Tal vez no deba preguntar esto pero… ¿Stiles y tú son pareja? Ese chico… se preocupa mucho por ti y le gustas, lo sabes ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, no es mi pareja, no todavía.

Casi diez minutos después, el humano regresó cargando varias ramas, las dejó frente a ellos antes de saludar a la mujer loba y después de asegurarse que no está tan mal, volvió a salir de la “cueva” para entrar dos cargas más de ramas antes de arrodillarse en el suelo con un suspiro. Mientras el menor intenta encender la fogata con diferentes técnicas (que ha visto en videos de YouTube), el rubio se percató que ha comenzado a temblar y eso no le gusta en lo más mínimo, ya que podría resfriarse y lo dejaría aún más vulnerable en caso de que los cazadores los encuentren. 

-Stiles, ven, no importa- dijo cuando pasaron quince minutos sin conseguir encender el fuego.   
-Claro que sí, lo necesitamos para secarnos y está haciendo frío. 

El ex kanima sabe lo terco que es el hijo del sheriff, así que le permite continuar con su labor de prender la fogata pero cuando casi está por cumplirse la hora y la temperatura ha bajado considerable, hace un amago de moverse para atraerlo a su lado, quedando solamente en la intención al descubrir que el menor ha conseguido su propósito. 

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- celebró el adolescente hiperactivo con una sonrisa de orgullo antes de ir hacia la chica, ayudándole a llegar junto a la fogata para luego hacer lo mismo con el rubio, permaneciendo sentado a su lado- Bien, vamos a esperar que amanezca y nos moveremos, tenemos que regresar a la ciudad cuanto antes… intenté usar mi teléfono pero se estropeó cuando caímos al río… ¿Crees que los demás ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra ausencia?   
-Probablemente, tu padre habrá llamado a Scott al no poder localizarte- respondió el beta rodeando la cintura del menor con un brazo para pegarlo contra su cuerpo- Aunque no sé cómo sabrán a donde fuimos… tal vez puedan encontrarnos por nuestro olor… no lo sé…  
-Argent podría saberlo, él me dijo sobre la planta de tratamiento de agua, sé que va a entenderlo, especialmente por el mapa donde delimite la zona en el bosque pero no nos encontrarán aquí… nuestro olor se perdió en el rio… la mejor opción es descubrir donde estamos e intentar llegar a la ciudad por nuestros propios medios…- susurró lo último intercambiando miradas con ambos seres sobrenaturales- Solo tenemos un día y medio para hacerlo.   
-Stiles, apenas han pasado unas horas desde que nos—  
-Ninguno de ustedes va a mejorar… y la verdad… la verdad es que yo tengo la fuerza para cargar con ambos, ni siquiera con uno… si ustedes no puedes moverse, todo se acabó… no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenemos… no voy a permitir que mueran.

Jackson acepta el fuerte abrazo que le da el humano y le acaricia la espalda con suavidad hasta que logra calmarlo. Entiende perfectamente la preocupación del castaño y lo peor de todo, es que no tiene argumentos para probar lo contrario, sabe muy bien que su condición va a empeorar, al igual que Rebecca y cuando no sean capaces de moverse, todo se habrá acabado. 

-Lo mejor es que descansemos un poco, tendremos que levantarnos temprano por la mañana- dijo la chica quitándose la chaqueta que trae para improvisar una almohada y se acomoda en el suelo- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no tenían por qué hacerlo.  
-Claro que sí, no nos gustan los idiotas que causan problemas en nuestra ciudad- afirmó el menor saliendo de su escondite mientras le dedica una pequeña sonrisa- Tú también tienes que dormir un poco, Jackson, yo vigilaré y mantendré el fuego encendido.   
-¿No piensas dormir?- preguntó el ex Kanima arqueando una ceja con desaprobación.   
-No puedo dormir sin mi almohada y… alguien tiene que vigilar que esos sujetos no estén cerca, tampoco sabemos si hay animales salvajes por aquí, recuerda que una vez, apareció un puma afuera del instituto, no queremos que algo así nos tome por sorpresa ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, lobito, tengo insomnio y dudo mucho que pueda dormir algo ahora. 

El beta quiere insistir pero sabe que será inútil y si es honesto, se está sintiendo mal en ese momento como para aguantar toda una noche en vela, así que ni siquiera se molesta en iniciar una discusión y se acomoda en el suelo, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando el chico le ofrece sus piernas como un intento de almohada. 

-Gracias- dice el rubio con un suspiro al percibir tan claramente ese aroma que lo cautiva desde que se convirtió en lobo.  
-De nada, buenas noches. 

+++ +++ +++

Un crujido sacó de su letargo al rubio y abrió los ojos rápidamente, tardando un par de segundos en recordar por qué está en aquella cueva. Con algo de dificultad, consigue incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y al girar, se encuentra con la mirada curiosa de la chica. 

-Rebecca… hola, ¿Y Stiles?- pregunta al no escuchar los característicos latidos del adolescente hiperactivo cerca.   
-Se levantó muy temprano, creo que salió apenas amaneció, no estoy muy segura, me desperté cuando regresó la primera vez, trajo algunas bayas y moras que encontró- respondió señalando hacia donde está la sudadera roja del menor en el suelo, a mitad de distancia entre ambos con la comida que ha señalado la loba- De seguro ha tenido que caminar bastante para encontrarlas, ¿No crees? El terreno rocoso abarca casi un kilómetro hasta volver al bosque.   
-Ni siquiera me sorprende que lo hiciera… Stiles es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a otros, una vez, mantuvo a flote a nuestro Alfa en la piscina por más de dos horas, ya que él estaba paralizado… Stiles cree que es débil pero no es así, es mucho más fuerte que nosotros y no necesita garras, colmillos o una fuerza sobrenatural.   
-¿Por qué aún no le has pedido que salga contigo? Hace unos tres años… antes de que me convirtieran… yo tenía un novio, un hombre al que amaba mucho pero cuando pasó esto… la primera luna llena fui a buscarlo y te imaginas el susto que se llevó al verme así… me gritó que era un monstruo… que no volviera a buscarlo o haría lo que se hace con bestias como yo… no todas las personas están dispuesta a aceptar la existencia de criaturas como nosotros… muchos no lo entienden o lo rechazan por miedo… yo lo escuché… cuando ustedes estaban en el túnel… ni siquiera me conocían pero Stiles de inmediato quería ayudarme, sin importar que fuera peligroso…  
-Él es así… no importa quien sea, le agrade o no, él lo ayudará, a algunos con más gusto que a otro pero lo hará porque es lo correcto… he sido un imbécil con él por mucho tiempo, me burlaba, lo humillaba, lo insultaba y ridiculizaba en el instituto… pero solo era una forma cobarde de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos… tuve una novia, que ahora es mi amiga, una chica muy lista que ya sabía lo que siento, así que no se sorprendió cuando no quise que retomemos nuestra relación… quiero hacer las cosas bien con Stiles, él es muy diferente a las personas con las que he estado, muy especial y no quiero arruinarlo siendo un idiota otra vez. 

Por supuesto que Lydia ya lo sabía y por eso entendió su decisión, además de animarlo a que hable con el castaño sobre lo que pasa. Desde que acabó todo con la pelirroja y reconoció sus sentimientos, no ha vuelto a meterse con el menor, así como tampoco, ha permitido que sus idiotas amigos, o ex amigos, lo hagan, aunque claro, eso último no lo sabe Stiles, ni alguien de la manada. 

-Hasta ahora lo estás haciendo muy bien, es evidente que él siente algo por ti, cuando desperté, estaba acariciando tu rostro despacio mientras sonreía, eres importante para—la chica se llevó una mano a la boca antes de comenzar a toser compulsivamente y el aroma a sangre no tardó en inundar el ambiente.   
-Rebecca, ¿Estás—  
-Hay algo… que no les he dicho… cuando los cazadores me atacaron, me defendí y… no pude controlar mis ojos… ellos ya sabían que soy una loba antes de encontrarnos con ustedes… a diferencia de ti, ellos no me atacaron con un cuchillo empapada con esa cosa… inyectaron algo en mi cuello… no sé qué es pero me sentí horrible y antes de desmayarme… escuché que decían que iban a disfrutar como me retorcía de dolor y suplicaba por morir… creo… que lo que me dieron… es diferente que a ti… creo… creo que no saldré de esta, Jackson- confesó bajando la vista con tristeza antes de limpiar su mano ensangrentada con la parte interna de la espalda de la chaqueta- Por favor, no se lo digas a Stiles… es un buen chico y no quiero que se sienta mal por mí… no importa lo que pase, asegúrate de mantenerlo a salvo de esos bastardos y llévalo de regreso a casa, ¿De acuerdo?   
-Sí, por supuesto que lo haré… lo siento mucho- dijo el rubio con genuino pesar. Si no consiguen llegar a la ciudad al anochecer, no está muy seguro que la loba aguante otro día más. 

Unos minutos después, el menor regresó con dos ramas largas y las dejó en el suelo antes de acercarse al ex Kanima, comprobando la temperatura de su frente con un suspiro de alivio para luego observarlo fijamente, como si estuviera buscando alguna señal de que el veneno lo está debilitando pero el mayor no va a demostrarlo, no hará que se preocupe innecesariamente, así que lo toma por las mejillas con suavidad. 

-Estoy bien, ¿Y tú? No has dormido en toda la noche.   
-No te preocupes, he estado tres noches despierto y de todas formas me saqué una buena nota en el examen de biología- afirmó con gran orgullo en la voz antes de comenzar a mover sus dedos con inquietud- ¿Qué les parece si comemos y luego nos vamos? Creo que conseguí hacer una brújula casera, es muy gracioso porque lo vi en un video de YouTube y no tenía idea que funcionara, de hecho, pensé que era una broma, ya sabes, como usar un par de palos para orientarte con el sol, es lo mismo que las estrellas pero no soy muy bueno en eso, intenté aprenderlo por una semana, por mera curiosidad, verás, Rebecca, tengo muchas noches de insomnio, así que las aprovecho muy— el lobo cubrió la boca del adolescente, quien se lo agradeció con una mirada antes de que tomen una de sus manos.   
-Ya quedó claro, tranquilo… ¿Vas a estar bien si tu medicamento? Estás más nervioso que de costumbre e inquieto- señaló antes de percatarse en la expresión de confusión de la chica- Stiles tiene TDAH.  
-Estaré bien, Jackson, o sea, más acelerado que de costumbre y muy nervioso pero tendrán que aguantarme, los dos, me disculpo de antemano- dijo con una sonrisa que el par de lobos correspondió-Vamos a comer, esto es todo lo que pude encontrar pero en el camino podemos buscar algo más.

Durante el reducido desayuno, aprovecharon la instancia de conocerse un poco mejor. El rubio sabe que están en serios problemas y las cosas no harán más que complicarse a medida que pasen las horas. Lo único que espera, es que esos cazadores se dieran por vencidos de encontrarlos o sus probabilidades de salir con vida de ahí son muy bajas, ya que no puede proteger a Stiles en su condición actual y en cuanto a Rebecca… no cree que aguante una noche más en su estado.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono, Argent tuvo un muy mal presentimiento al respecto y es evidente que el adolescente irá solo a merodear por la planta de tratamiento de agua para buscar a la criatura responsable de los últimos ataques, así que se apresura en darle indicaciones a sus hombres para luego subir a su auto y conducir en dirección al lugar donde se encuentra el amigo de su hija. 

Cuando llega el lugar, lo primero que llama su atención es el deportivo de Jackson que está estacionado afuera del recinto pero cuando se acerca a mirar, no hay alguien dentro, ni tampoco están las llaves. Si el chico está siguiendo los rastros de Hidróxido de calcio encontrado en las víctimas, entonces su opción más viable de encontrarlos es en los túneles pero no podrá hacerlo sin ayuda lobuna, aunque no está muy seguro que los demás puedan hacerlo por la cantidad de olores que hay abajo. 

Veinte minutos después de llamar a Derek, éste se presentó en la entrada de la planta en compañía de toda la manada mientras mantiene el ceño fruncido, seguramente por las imprudentes acciones del humano y uno de sus betas. 

-¡¿En dónde está?!- preguntó Scott visiblemente preocupado por el bienestar de su mejor amigo.   
-En los túneles, con Jackson- respondió antes de contarle su breve conversación con el chico hiperactivo.   
-No debió ir solo, ni mucho menos con Jackson, ¿Qué hace con Jackson? ¿No se supone que la lagartija tenía otra cosas que hacer?- comentó Isaac con un gesto pensativo e intercambió miradas con los demás.   
-Eso no importa, hay que buscarlos ahora, vamos- ordenó el Alfa con seriedad. 

Chris debe admitir que le sorprende un poco que el moreno sea capaz de orientarse tan bien por los túneles usando su súper olfato y luego de varios minutos de caminata, llegan hasta una escalera de metal, por la cual suben para salir en un punto del bosque por el lado este que no tarda en reconocer, ha estado por ahí persiguiendo lobos solitarios con sus hombres. 

-Sus olores son muy tenues, ¿Hay alguien más con ellos?- preguntó Erika olisqueando con insistencia el aire.   
-Una mujer- aclaró Peter mientras observa a su alrededor con curiosidad- Quien sea que se los llevó, sigue ocultando su aroma.   
-A unos cuatrocientos metros al norte hay una cabaña abandonada, hemos acorralado a un lobo ahí hace un par de meses, probablemente la criatura que buscamos se oculta ahí y usa los túneles para moverse.   
-Stiles tenía razón en el área que delimitó, si estaba aquí- comentó Isaac comenzando a caminar para seguir al Alfa, quien soltó un gruñido.   
-Da igual si tiene razón, es un idiota por venir solo y Jackson aún más por permitírselo.

En cuanto llegan a la cabaña, la identidad de la o “las” criaturas es muy clara para Argent, especialmente por el tipo de armas que tienen: Cazadores y no tarda en descubrir que la sustancia extraña es una variante del acónito mezclado con otra planta que es igual letal para un hombre lobo. Rápidamente, con los rastros de sangre que encuentran en una de las habitaciones, no tardan en llegar a la conclusión que el rubio está herido y a juzgar por el olor que los lobos detectan en el cuchillo, ha sido envenenado. 

Sin tiempo que perder, siguen el rastro hasta el borde de una pendiente con varios metros de caída libre hasta un turbulento rio y no hay duda que han sido arrastrados varios kilómetros por la corriente, lo cual dificultará mucho que los puedan encontrar ahora que no tienen un olor que seguir. 

-Chicos- los llamó Isaac recogiendo algo del suelo y les enseñó el cargador vacío de una pistola.  
-Los cazadores fueron por ellos- afirmó Argent lo que todos están pensando en ese momento- Si Jackson está herido, no tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrarlos, me encargaré de identificar qué es lo que están usando esos cazadores y conseguiré la cura, ustedes búsquenlos rio abajo, no hay mucho tiempo, las dos personas que murieron es muy probable que sean lobos también, así que solo tenemos dos días.  
-Creo que el mayor problema serán esos cazadores… tenemos que encontrar a Jackson y Stiles antes que ellos- dijo Scott muy preocupado e intercambió una mirada con el Alfa, quien asintió dándole la razón.  
-Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo, encárgate de conseguir la cura, Argent, nosotros iremos rio abajo y nos separaremos en pareja para abarcar más terreno, si se encuentran con el par de cazadores, no duden en matarlos, ellos no lo harán con ustedes. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles encabeza la caminata mientras los otros dos lobos lo siguen de cerca, utilizando las ramas largas que les ha entregado (una a cada uno) para que usen como apoyo si lo necesitan, lo cual ha hecho la chica. 

Si sus cálculos no fallan, están dirigiéndose hacia una de las carreteras que lleva a la ciudad, aunque no está seguro de los kilómetros que los separan y espera que no sean mucho o estarán en serios problemas. Cuando cuenta mil pasos o un aproximado, rasga otro pedazo de la camiseta que usa, la restriega por su cara y cuello antes de esconderla entre unos arbustos, con la esperanza de que los demás puedan seguir su rastro. 

-¿Creen que los cazador nos persigan?- preguntó el rubio afirmando la espalda contra un árbol mientras frota sus ojos.  
-Debemos asumir que sí- respondió el humano acercándose preocupado y evitando la mano contraria que intenta detenerlo, toca la frente del mayor, comprobando con pesar que tiene fiebre, no tan alta pero de seguro no tardará en empeorar- Stiles…   
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué tan mal te sientes?  
-Estoy bien, puedo continuar, camina- pidió el beta restándole importancia al asunto e intercambió una mirada con la loba, quien luce pálida y jadea un poco- No podemos detenernos mucho tiempo, Stiles, vamos.  
-Pero Jackson, tienes que—  
-No hay algo que puedas hacer, por más que quieras, no puedes hacer algo por mí, no hay una sola cosa que puedas hacer para que me sienta mejor, así que camina- ordenó con un gruñido involuntario y rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras al notar la expresión dolida del hijo del sheriff- Stiles, yo—  
-Vamos.

Por supuesto que el menor sabe que no puede ayudarlos de alguna forma y sus buenas intenciones son inútiles pero escucharlo tan claramente (e incluso con un tono molesto) por parte del ex Kanima, hace que duela mucho más ser consciente de su incapacidad en ese momento. Si fuera como ellos, fácilmente podría cargarlos o ir por ayuda solo.   
Cuando llegan a un pequeño riachuelo, se detienen a beber algo de agua y a descansar un poco. Stiles aprovecha de comprobar la temperatura en la frente de Rebecca, sin sorprenderse al descubrir que también tiene fiebre, una mucho más alta que el rubio. 

-Veré si encuentro algo de comer, quédense aquí. 

Perdiéndose entre los árboles, el adolescente espera hasta alejarse varios metros antes de detenerse junto a un árbol y afirma la cabeza contra él mientras comienza a llorar. Rápidamente, sus pensamientos divagan en diversas ideas e imágenes, las cuales se vuelven nefastas sobre su situación actual y el miedo no tarda en apoderarse de él, ¿Qué pasará si no consiguen llegar a la carretera? ¿Y si en vez de acercarse están alejándose? ¿Y si leyó mal la improvisada brújula? ¿O si doblaron en una parte del camino que no debían? ¿Y si no van en línea recta? Muy angustiado, se lleva las manos al cabello mientras sigue llorando por la frustración. Jamás se ha sentido más inútil que en ese momento. 

No quiere que algo malo le ocurra a Jackson, ni tampoco a Rebecca, aunque apenas se están conociendo, de seguro que se llevarían bien en otras circunstancias. 

-No… no puedo rendirme… no puedo entrar en pánico cuando ellos me necesitan, no puedo fallarle a la lagartija, no puedo- se animó apartándose del árbol y limpió sus lágrimas con las manos- Bien, Stiles, sé que te cuesta pero intenta concentrarte ahora, lo más importante es buscar comida, los lobitos necesitan energía para continuar. 

Con fuerzas renovadas, comienza a recoger todas las bayas y moras que encuentra a su camino, en algunas ocasiones estuvo tentado a tomar unos hongos pero no está seguro que sean comestibles, así que prefiere no arriesgarse. Después de casi una hora de recolección, procurando dejar la comida sobre su sudadera que luego envolvió para que no se caigan, apresurándose en regresar con los dos lobos envenenados y contiene la respiración al descubrir que la chica se encuentra de rodillas tosiendo compulsivamente y hay varias manchas de sangre en el suelo. Dejando caer la ropa donde lleva la comida, se acerca corriendo a ellos. 

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunta muy asustado y el rubio lo observa unos antes de devolver su atención a la loba.  
-Stiles… Rebecca no puede continuar… el acónito está actuando muy rápido… tiene mucha fiebre… su cuerpo está intentando curarse pero no puede.  
-¿Qué?- en ese preciso instante recuerda una situación muy similar que vivió hace un tiempo, con el actual Alfa de Beacon Hills- Ya sé que es… esos cazadores le dieron “Wolfsbane”, Kate Argent lo usó con Derek… él estuvo muy mal y a punto de morir… Oh Dios… solo tenemos dos días o ustedes morirán…   
-No, eso no va a pasar, cálmate, Stiles- pidió el ex Kanima al percibir el aumento en la respiración y latidos del menor- ¿Sabes cuál es la cura?   
-Sí… en esa ocasión, Scott consiguió una de las balas, Derek quemó el contenido y lo aplicó en la herida, eso fue suficiente para eliminarlo de su sistema- explicó antes de pasarse las manos por el cabello con frustración- No entiendo esto… no debería estar así todavía, está empeorando muy rápido.  
-Stiles… hay algo que no sabes- dijo Jackson intercambiando una mirada con la loba envenenada, quien está muy agitada y asiente despacio- Rebecca… no fue apuñalada como yo… esos sujetos ya sabían que era un objetivo porque al atacarla, ella utilizó su fuerza e hizo brillar sus ojos… le inyectaron algo en el cuello cuando la sometieron… de seguro fue esa cosa liquida y más concentrada que lo que yo recibí, por eso está empeorando tan rápido…   
-Oh Dios… no alcanzaremos a llegar a la ciudad, no va a lograrlo…

El menor se colocó de pie para comenzar a dar vueltas en línea recta, ida y vuelta mientras mueve sus dedos muy inquietos. No hay forma en que esa chica pueda resistir un día más, ni siquiera cree que pueda resistir toda la noche, así que tienen que hacer algo ahora o va morir y no está dispuesto a permitirlo, no solo porque quiere salvarla, sino porque también significaría que Jackson será el siguiente y él no podrá salvarlo. Una idea cruzó por su caótica cabeza, es muy arriesgado pero es lo único que podrá funcionar. 

-¿Stiles?- lo llamó el beta con preocupación.   
-Tenemos que regresar, Deaton no tendrá algo con que ayudarla y Argent… tampoco, fue su hermana quien trajo esas balas, quien las usaba, nuestra mejor opción de ayudar a Rebecca y a ti, es encontrar la cabaña de los cazadores o a ellos para conseguir dos balas, es la mejor opción, Jackson.  
-Es muy peligroso, Stiles… pueden lastimarte… y no sé si seré capaz de protegerte- confesó el rubio bajando la vista con tristeza y el menor fue a su lado, arrodillándose para luego tomarlo por las mejillas- Stiles…  
-No necesito un guardaespaldas, ni un lobito de brillante armadura, somos… somos amigos, ayudarnos cuando estamos en problemas, es lo que hacemos, no importa el riesgo… yo quiero tomar ese riesgo por ti, Jackson, no quiero… no quiero perderte- susurró al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se colocan acuosos- Esto ya no se trata de probar si soy capaz de luchar o no, que no soy un inútil o un estorbo, se trata de salvarte.   
-Stiles… de acuerdo… vamos a hacerlo.

Con un nuevo plan, Jackson carga en su espalda a la chica mientras el adolescente hiperactivo lidera la caminata de regreso al rio, ya que irán en contra de la corriente para volver a la cabaña o toparse con los cazadores (si es que los persiguen) siendo esta segunda suposición lo mejor que podría ocurrir para el hijo del sheriff, ya que así no tardarían mucho tiempo en conseguir la cura para el Wolfsbane. 

En un tiempo indefinido, consiguen llegar hasta el tranquilo rio y lo usan para guiarse. Stiles sabe que es muy arriesgada la apuesta que está haciendo para salvar a ambos lobos pero su instinto le dice que esa es la mejor opción, ya que si hubieran llegado hasta la carretera o incluso a la veterinaria de Deaton, éste no tendría una de esas balas para curarlos y perderían valiosos segundos en ir con Argent, quizás los mismos que la chica no tiene. 

-Stiles…- lo llama Rebecca casi arrastrando las palabras y el menor se volteó a mirarla con curiosidad- No… no tienen que hacer esto… es más seguro… alejarnos… intentar llegar a la ciudad… si volvemos… ellos te matarán… ya no importa si eres humano o un lobo… te matarán por qué escapaste… por favor… no vayas…  
-Desde que me enteré de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, he sido intimidado por lobos, cazadores, he aguantado el mal carácter de Sourwolf, el intento de asesinato de una lagartija mutante, la paliza de un cazador de la tercera edad, las amenazas y regaños del sheriff barra mi padre, no creas que un par de idiotas me va a asustar, ¿Sabes cuál es actual código de los cazadores locales? Proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse, la manada Hale se encarga de quienes llegan a causar problemas pero también ayudan a quienes lo necesitan, yo no pertenezco a ninguno de ellos, aunque los ayudo de vez en cuando, solo soy un simple humano, debilucho y pálido como me ves pero jamás le daría la espalda a alguien que necesita mi ayuda, así que no creas que voy a dejarte morir cuando hay una opción de salvarte- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica, quien comenzó a llorar y ocultó el rostro en el hombro del rubio- Vamos a salir de esto y probablemente nos podremos conocer en mejores circunstancias, incluso podemos ser amigos pero eso último no lo sabremos si no hacemos todo lo posible ahora, no sé cuál es tu situación, Rebecca pero tener todo en contra en tu vida, no significa que las cosas no puedan mejorar, solo si tú estás dispuesta a cambiarlas- señaló antes de volver la vista al frente para evitar tropezar con las piedras que aparecen en su camino.   
-Pueden matarte… por intentar salvarme… ni siquiera me conoces…- susurró la mujer usando, usando una mano para limpiar sus lágrimas.  
-Bueno, prefiero arriesgarme a morir, que salvarme sabiendo que dejé morir a una chica inocente por no hacer todo lo posible y mucho menos permitiré que algo le ocurra a mi lagartija- afirmó sin darse cuenta de lo posesivo que han sonado sus palabras. 

Si Stiles aún creía en sus propias palabras de ánimo, eso se acabó cuando luego de avanzar por un tiempo que le parece eterno bajo el sol, escucha un golpe seco y al girar, descubre que él es Kanima se ha desplomado en el suelo, soltando gruñidos de dolor mientras sus ojos cambian a azules por momentos y sus garras aparecen sin que pueda controlarlas. 

-¡Jackson!- rápidamente va a junto a ellos y mueve con cuidado a la chica, quien se ha desmayado en algún momento del viaje y la recuesta con cuidado en el suelo para luego socorrer al beta- ¿Estás bien? ¡Jackson!  
-Sí… tranquilo…- susurró el mayor antes de que un dolor esparciéndose desde la herida en su vientre lo hace gruñir de nuevo y enterrar las garras en el suelo- Dame… dame unos segundos… 

Sintiéndose impotente de poder aliviar el sufrimiento del lobo adolescente, se apresura en estirar las piernas y acomoda la cabeza contraria en sus muslos, acariciando lentamente el cabello del rubio, quien lo mira unos segundos antes de abrazarlo por la cintura. El hijo del sheriff no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que la mueca de dolor desaparece del rostro del mayor pero ha comenzado a sudar bastante. 

-Ya… ya estoy mejor, Stiles… vamos…  
-No… no puedes continuar- dijo el castaño comprendiendo la situación a la cual han llegado y que debe tomar una decisión muy drástica- Jackson, vas a quedarte aquí a cuidar de Rebecca, yo conseguiré las balas.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Estás loco? Son dos cazadores, Stiles, pueden lastimarte o peor aún, matarte- replicó el rubio enfáticamente e intentó levantarse pero sus brazos lo traición y cae sobre el menor- No… Stiles, por favor…  
-No es solo el Wolfsbane, Jackson, la caída al rio, te golpeaste muy fuerte y tu cuerpo no puede curarse… has llegado a tu limite… yo no puedo cargarlos a ambos, así que la única opción es que continúe por mi cuenta, avanzaré más rápido solo… sé que es peligroso pero debo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo- dijo acariciando el rostro del beta, quien lo mira con profunda angustia- Sé que quieres protegerme… al igual que yo a ti, así que ahora me dejarás hacerlo, lagartija. 

El menor comprende perfectamente las aprensiones del rubio, son las mismas que tiene él. Con un suspiro, acepta la caricia en su nuca y se inclina cuando lo jalan hacia abajo, sintiendo a los pocos segundos, los labios contrarios sobre los suyos, presionando en un suave beso que se termina tan rápido como ha comenzado. 

-Jackson…- susurra sin poder controlar el sonrojo que se apodera de sus mejillas- Tú…  
-¿Qué te parece si la cena que me prepararás… se convierte en… nuestra primera cita?- propuso con una sonrisa mientras intenta controlar, lo mejor posible, el malestar que siente.  
-Oh…. ¡¿Una cita?! Vaya… es… es tan inesperado- respondió sin ocultar la alegría que le produce aquella pregunta- Por supuesto que sí, Jackson, me encantaría, me encantaría.   
-Genial, tendrás que preparar algo muy rico para mí, Stiles, tengo un paladar muy exigente.  
-Algo se me ocurrirá, estoy seguro que te sorprenderé- prometió quitándose la sudadera.  
-¿Vas a desnudarte para mí? Eso definitivamente me gustará y te verás muy bien en mi cama, debajo de mí.   
-¡Lagartija pervertida!- gritó fingiendo indignación antes de colocar su ropa como una almohada para acomodar la cabeza del mayor sobre ella- Más te vale aguantar hasta que llegue, u olvídate que me desnudaré para ti, ni mucho menos me tendrás sobre tu cama.  
-Entonces… prepárate, Stiles… te daré la primera… de las mejores noches de tu vida- prometió el lobo adolescente con arrogancia.   
-Wow, de seguro será genial, tendrás que cumplir con tu palabra o me enfadaré-intercambiando una larga mirada con su futuro novio, se inclina a besarlo de nuevo- Regresaré pronto, por favor resistan.   
-Lo haremos, Stiles… ve y ten mucho cuidado. 

Con un profundo pesar, el hijo del sheriff se aleja rio arriba. Cuando comienza a atardecer, decide seguir el camino a través de los árboles, ya que así puede ocultarse de un posible ataque sorpresa y no es una presa fácil para esos sujetos. Por nada del mundo va a fallarle a los dos lobos que lo necesitan y aún al estar en una clara desventaja, tanto física como de habilidades, su determinación por conseguir las balas con Wolfsbane es muy alta y nadie podrá derrotarlo en ese momento. 

No es hasta que la última luz desaparece en el horizonte, dando paso al cielo nocturno estrellado y contando como única iluminación la media luna que se alza sobre él, cuando ve una linterna moviéndose a unos veinte metros por su derecha, así que el menor se apresura en ocultarse tras uno de los árboles e intenta controlar su respiración, al igual que el vaivén inquieto de sus dedos producto de la falta de su medicación. 

Los primeros segundos, se dedica a evaluar su situación y analizar tanto sus ventajas como desventajas, siendo las segundas mucho más que las primeras pero si utiliza del modo correcto el factor “sorpresa”, puede ser suficiente para balancear la situación y darle una oportunidad real de ganar, especialmente cuando se trata de un solo cazador, aunque cree que el otro debe estar cerca de ahí, así que tiene que actuar rápido. 

-“Puedes hacerlo, Stiles, hazlo”- gesticuló con su boca, evitando que salga palabra alguna que pueda delatar su ubicación. 

Rebecca no aguantará hasta el final de la noche, así que no puede perder el tiempo en titubeos, ni planes complicados. Mirando el suelo, alcanza a distinguir una piedra que no duda en tomar para usar como arma y respira profundo. Conseguir dos balas de Wolfsbane y regresar con los lobos envenenados es su principal objetivo, nada, ni nadie se interpondrá en ello. Ni siquiera un cazador entrenado en combatir amenazas sobrenaturales y armado.


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas Stiles tuvo a su alcance al cazador, no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él por la espalda, golpeándolo lo más fuerte que puede con la piedra en un costado de la cabeza antes de que lo lancen contra un árbol. 

-¡Maldito mocoso!- gruñó el mayor llevándose una mano a la herida y con la otra sacó su arma- Voy a matarte.

Rápidamente, el adolescente hiperactivo se incorporó para volver al ataque, consiguiendo que el arma caiga al suelo pero no alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro cuando le dieron un puñetazo en el rostro que le rompió el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Antes de poder reaccionar, lo tomaron por la camiseta para empotrarlo contra un árbol.

-¿En dónde están esas bestias?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, el menor apretó los labios, en una clara intención de no responder- Oh, quieres hacerte el difícil, muy bien, sé cómo lidiar con mocosos como tú. 

Golpe con golpe, el hijo del sheriff aguantó estoicamente, manteniéndose en silencio cuando ese sujeto insiste en que diga dónde están los dos lobos. En un momento, lo dejan caer al suelo casi inconsciente mientras escucha tres palabras “Volveré por ti” y luego unos pasos se alejan. No, si ese sujeto continua rio abajo, no tardará en encontrar a quienes buscan, Rebecca no está en condiciones de luchar, ni tampoco Jackson. 

-No…- susurra apretando los dedos en la tierra y se mueve despacio- No… levántate… levántate…

Con mucha dificultad, se colocó de pie y siguió el camino por donde se marchó el mayo. Por momento, su vista se nubla unos segundos pero no puede permitirse flaquear, no ahora cuando el rubio lo necesita. Si en ese momento está sufriendo los efectos del Wolfsbane, es porque lo protegió, porque recibió una puñalada por él y no puede fallarle ahora. No ahora. 

Apresurando el paso, consigue distinguir una silueta más adelante y con una breve pero rápida carrera, salta nuevamente a su espalda, consiguiendo tumbarlo al suelo por su inesperado ataque y no duda en darle un puñetazo al cazador, quien apenas sale de su aturdimiento comienza a atacar. 

Tal vez sea por la adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo debido a la situación límite o su alta motivación pero esta vez, no permite que los golpes lo hagan desistir de su labor y cuando el sujeto saca su pistola, lo toma por la muñeca para impedirle que dispare. Un fuerte rodillazo en un costado del vientre, hizo al adolescente soltar un gemido de dolor y aflojar su agarre. En cuanto captó que la punta del arma es puesta un costado de su frente, rápidamente lo empuja con una mano, consiguiendo que el disparo impacte en un árbol cercano por su derecha. 

-Maldito mocoso, ya me cansé de ti, pensaba darte una oportunidad de escapar mientras iba por las otras dos bestias pero ya que estás tan ansioso por morir, entonces cumpliré tu deseo. 

Con mucho esfuerzo, el castaño logra quitarle el arma al cazador pero en cuanto la arroja a unos arbustos, dos manos se dirigen a su cuello, presionando con la fuerza suficiente para cortarle el aire por completo. De inmediato comienza a retorcerse, en un intento por liberarse, sin embargo no lo consigue y un momento, la debilidad de su cuerpo se hace insostenible, dejando caer sus brazos a los labios mientras su vista se nubla lentamente. 

-Jamás había escuchado de un humano protegiendo a una de esas bestias, ¿Para qué le sirves tú?- pregunta la voz del cazador sonando muy lejana- Apuesto a que te abres de piernas para él, por supuesto, eres un inútil, solo eres un estorbo. 

““Eres un humano, Stiles, no sabemos aún si se trata de una criatura sobrenatural al que enfrentamos y de no serlo, ni siquiera eres rival para alguien de tu misma especie, solo estorbarás, es mejor que te vayas a casa y esperes ahí””

El menor movió un poco los dedos cuando las duras palabras de Derek hicieron eco en su cabeza. Tiene razón, desde un comienzo la tuvo, alguien como él no es rival para un hombre lobo o la amenaza sobrenatural de turno, mucho menos puede hacer algo contra un cazador (aún cuando son de la misma especie). Ya todo terminó. Desde un principio fue un error suponer que podía apoyar a los demás de una forma diferente a realizar la tediosa investigación y ahora Jackson sufriría las consecuencias de su arrogancia, de creer que puede hacer algo que claramente no está dentro de sus muy limitadas capacidades. 

“”Si quieres hacer algo por mí, no vuelvas a tratarte de esa forma, no eres un estúpido, ni inútil, mucho menos un estorbo””

Las palabras del ex kanima resonaron fuertes y claras en su cabeza. No, no es momento de autocompadecerse, ni culparse, no cuando el beta confía en él. Con lentitud, movió la mano hasta que sintió una piedra y la sostuvo con algo de dificultad. Que sea humano, no lo convierte en alguien inútil, ni mucho menos un estorbo. Es él mismo quien se ha convencido de aquella mentira pero ya es hora de cambiar la apreciación que tiene de sí mismo. 

Cuando está a punto de desmayarse, toma lo más fuerte posible la piedra y golpea con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del cazador, consiguiendo que afloje el agarre en su cuello y se apresura en quitárselo de encima, empujándolo a un lado mientras se incorpora en sus palmas y rodillas para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. 

-¡Maldito mocoso!

El adolescente hiperactivo no duda en abalanzarse sobre el enemigo y vuelve a pegarle con su improvisada arma pero falla al mismo tiempo que una mano se cierra en su cuello, sin embargo, esta vez no permitirá que lo asfixia de nuevo y con un fuerte rodillazo en un costado, consigue quitárselo de encima para empujarlo a un lado. 

-No voy a permitir que lastimes a más inocente, ¡No vas a lastimar a Jackson! 

Con una velocidad no propia de su condición como humano, consigue bloquear un puñetazo y asesta un fuerte golpe con la piedra en pleno rostro del enemigo. Rápidamente toma una de las manos contrarias para inmovilizarla bajo su rodilla derecha, utilizando a favor su peso y la otra la detiene por la muñeca, usando su extremidad libre para seguir golpeando al mayor repetidas veces. 

-¡No volverás a lastimar a otros! ¡Nunca más!

Cuando deja inconsciente al cazador en el suelo, con el rostro ensangrentado, se apresura en revisar sus bolsillos luego toma el arma, sacando una de las balas para examinarla de cerca y la arroja con un gruñido de frustración al descubrir que son comunes, ni si quiera con acónito. 

-¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó una voz que sobresaltó al castaño y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, observando fijamente al segundo enemigo, quien sostiene una pequeña caja marrón oscuro cerrada- Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, no pareces la gran cosa pero te encargaste muy bien de Darren, levántate y no intentes algo o te daré un tiro en la cabeza, ¿Cómo sabes del Wolfsbane?   
-No es la primera vez que uno de los tuyos intenta matarnos- respondió obedeciendo al mayor- Ni tampoco serás el primer cazador que matemos.  
-Oh, esas son palabras muy osadas cuando soy yo quien sostiene un arma, ¿No lo crees, jovencito? Te diré lo que pasará, si me llevas hacia donde están los dos lobos, te daré una oportunidad de vivir, de lo contrario sufrirás una muerte muy dolorosa, ¿Qué escoges?  
-Púdrete- soltó el menor sin un ápice de miedo por las amenazas.   
-Bien, ya has tomado tu decisión, es una verdadera lástima que un chico con la suficiente inteligencia para encontrarnos y con potencial para pelear, este del lado equivocado, adiós.

El castaño estaba esperando lo peor cuando algo rápido se movió por su derecho, tumbándolo al suelo al mismo tiempo que una segunda silueta se abalanza sobre el enemigo, clavándole las garras en un costado del pecho. Tan solo unos segundos, tarda en darse cuenta que se trata de Scott quien lo ha salvado del disparo mientras que Derek se encarga del cazador. 

-Llegamos justo a tiempo, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó McCall con una mueca de preocupación al ver la sangre en su rostro.   
-Sí… todo en orden, amigo… tenemos… tenemos que darnos prisa, Jackson y Rebecca están muy mal, necesitamos el Wolfsbane- respondió colocándose de pie con la ayuda de su mejor amigo.   
-¿Wolfsbane?- repitió el Alfa volteándose hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando lo empujaron hacia un costado.   
-¿Crees que has ganado?- soltó el cazador con una risa de diversión y retrocedió hasta llegar junto al rio- ¿Crees que podrás salvar a tu lobo? Estás muy equivocado, él ya está muerto, al igual que la chica, ambos están muertos y no hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto, ¡Nada!- gritó al mismo tiempo que arroja la caja pequeña al rio, la cual es llevada por la rápida corriente. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Stiles saltó al agua, ignorando los llamados de Scott y con el único pensamiento de alcanzar la cura que salvará al rubio. Por nada del mundo permitirá que las cosas acaben así, no después de todo lo que han pasado.

Por momentos, la corriente lo aleja de la caja pero utiliza todas sus fuerzas para nadar hacia ella y una gran sonrisa se apodera de su rostro cuando consigue alcanzarla. Con bastante dificultad, consigue llegar hasta la orilla y acepta entre jadeos de cansancio la mano que le es tendida, suponiendo que se tata de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, al levantarse se encuentra con aquel rostro malhumorado. 

-Derek…- susurra bajando la vista unos segundos antes de suspirar- Lo siento… tenías razón, debí quedarme en casa… si no hubieras enviado a Jackson a vigilarme, yo—  
-No lo envié, Stiles, se supone que él tenía otra cosa que hacer y por eso no fue con nosotros- replicó el moreno escudriñándolo unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta- Sube, aún no puedes desmayarte hasta terminar esto y… Mmm, estaba equivocado, si has sido capaz de mantenerte vivo un día en medio del bosque, cuidar de dos lobos envenenados, encargarte de un cazador por tu cuenta y conseguir el Wolfsbane del rio, no eres un inútil, ni tampoco un estorbo, Stiles.   
-Derek- el menor no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas al oír esas palabras e intercambió una mirada con el beta, quien asintió sonriendo- Gracias, bien, acepto tu oferta de transporte lobuno.  
-Encárgate de todo aquí, Scott y avisa a los demás donde estamos. 

El castaño le fue indicando el camino al Alfa, en varias ocasiones, su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a ceder ante el cansancio que siente pero el lobo procuraba sacudirlo para que se mantuviera despierto hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se encuentran los dos betas envenados por el Wolfsbane. El hijo del sheriff quiere encender un pequeño fuego, sin embargo, Derek se lo impide, diciéndole que él se encargará de eso mientras se ocupa de cuidar a los demás. 

-Jackson, Jackson- lo llamó arrodillándose junto al rubio y lo acomodó hasta que dejarlo sentado para apoyarlo contra su cuerpo- Jackson, vamos, no me hagas esto- pidió usando una mano y le dio varios golpecitos en la mejilla- ¡Despierta, lagartija!  
-Mmm… ¿Stiles…?- preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos mientras jadea por la fiebre- Stiles… Estás herido…- susurró observando la sangre en su rostro y durante unos segundos, sus ojos destellaron azules- Esos malditos…   
-Tranquilo, estoy bien, parece más grave de lo que realmente es- afirmó con una sonrisa, todo lo que le permite su labio lastimado- Lo logramos, esos sujetos ya no lastimarán a alguien y ustedes se pondrán bien, conseguimos el Wolfsbane… Derek y Scotty llegaron justo a salvarme.   
-Tú hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo- agregó el Alfa caminando hacia ellos- Ya está listo, tienes que quemarlo y aplicarlo en las heridas.  
-Sí, Derek. 

Rápidamente, el menor vació un poco del contenido de la caja sobre una piedra lisa y con una pequeña ramita en llamas lo encendió antes de tomar las cenizas para presionarlas sobre la herida del costado del abdomen que tiene el ex kanima. Por unos segundos, el beta se retorció en el suelo, soltando varios gruñidos de dolor hasta que las venas negras que salen de la herida comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que se curó por completo. 

-¿Jackson? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó observando expectante al rubio hasta que éste correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa de alivio antes de incorporarse para darle un fuerte abrazo- Menos mal, menos mal… no tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba…   
-Lo sé, yo también, Stiles, no te volveré a perder de vista, nunca más.   
-Buen chico, tienes que cuidar a tu humano favorito- afirmó apartándose mucho más tranquilo y le ayudó a Whittemore a ponerse en pie- Hay que ayudar a Rebecca ahora. 

El hijo del sheriff repitió el procedimiento con el Wolfsbane mientras Jackson se encarga de acomodar a la loba contra su cuerpo, dejándola sentada y se percata que su Alfa no le quita la mirada de encima, manteniendo un gesto raro en el rostro que no consigue interpretar, aunque probablemente se trate por la nueva forma en que está interactuando con el adolescente hiperactivo. 

-Ya, está listo, muéstrame la herida- pidió el menor arrodillándose junto a ellos con una sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó- Oh no… Dios… a ella le inyectaron esa cosa… no es una herida como la tuya o la que tuvo Derek…- susurró colocando un poco del Wolfsbane consumido en un costado del cuello de la chica pero no pasó algo- No, no, no está funcionando, no funciona- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar fijamente al lobo gruñón, quien se acercó muy serio- ¿Qué podemos hacer?   
-No lo sé, ese es el único método que conozco, Stiles. 

No, no podía acabar de esa forma. Tiene que existir otro método para poder salvarla, si no hay una herida donde aplicar el Wolfsbane, tal vez… en ese preciso momento, el menor se giró hacia el rio y una cruza por su cabeza.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó el rubio al notar la expresión en el rostro contrario- ¿Stiles?  
-No sé… no sé si funcione pero tenemos que intentarlo… esa cosa está corriendo por todo su cuerpo, podría funcionar si se lo damos, que lo beba con agua- explicó el humano colocándose de pie con seriedad y se acercó al rio-No sé si funcione pero tal vez nos dé el tiempo suficiente para llevarla con Deaton.  
-Es demasiado arriesgado, ¿Cómo piensas dárselo? No tenemos un vaso o algo con que traer el agua- señaló el Alfa lo evidente y entrecerró los ojos con la mueca que hizo el humano- No, Stiles, el Wolfsbane es peligroso, tanto para nosotros como para ti.   
-Lo sé pero yo puedo soportarlo mejor que ustedes y no es como si hubiera otra opción, no voy a dejarla morir, Derek, no lo haré, le prometí que la ayudaría y eso es lo que haré, yo cumplo lo que prometo.  
-Stiles no, es peligroso, yo lo haré- dijo el ex Kanima con la intención de levantarse pero lo detuvieron con un gesto de mano- Stiles…   
-Acabas de reponerte, no voy a permitir que estés mal de nuevo, así que yo lo haré y punto, ahora será tu turno de asegurarte que esté bien si pasa algo, ¿Quedó claro, lagartija?  
-Muy claro… idiota…

El menor tomó varios tragos de agua, usando una de sus manos y luego el Wolfsbane quemado. Un sabor amargo invadió su boca pero se impidió tragar o tirar la desagradable mezcla en su boca y se apresuró en ir junto a Rebecca, intercambiando una larga mirada con el rubio antes de besarla. Al principio no obtuvo respuesta de la chica hasta que llevó una mano al cuello contrario y sintió pequeños movimientos que le dieron a entender que está tragando el líquido hasta que éste despareció por completo de su boca y entonces se apartó. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jackson pasando un dedo por los labios del menor, borrando cualquier rastro de otro sabor que no sea el propio.  
-Sí, no me siento mal, ni raro- respondió con una sonrisa antes de bajar la vista a la mujer- Vamos, por favor despierta, despierta…

Por largos segundos, no ocurrió algo y el castaño está esperando lo peor cuando escucha unos quejidos, descubriendo con gran alegría que varias líneas negras aparecen por diferentes partes visibles del cuerpo de la chica hasta subir a su cuello y comienza a retorcerse entre gruñidos de dolor hasta que se queda quieta, abriendo los ojos despacio. 

-¿Stiles…?  
-¡Estás bien!- gritó el menor dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de reírse- Estás bien, ya todo terminó, esos cazadores no volverán a lastimar a alguien, todo acabó, Rebecca.   
-Stiles… gracias, gracias por salvarme- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar un poco al adolescente- ¿Estás bien, Jackson?   
-Sí, Stiles nos salvó a ambos.  
-De nada… aunque no puedo tomar todo el crédito, Scott y Sourwolf llegaron justo a… a tiem…po…- susurró lo último cuando un intenso mareo casi lo deja en el suelo de no ser porque el beta lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.   
-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!  
-Jackson… no me… no me siento bien- susurró antes de desmayarse, escuchando como el ex Kanima grita su nombre antes de que todo quedara en silencio. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Apenas el humano quedó inconsciente en sus brazos, el rubio se apresuró en cargarlo y se apresuró en correr en la misma dirección hacia donde hubieran ido de no cambiar el plan a última hora. Sabe muy bien que su chico hiperactivo no se equivoca en sus suposiciones y lo comprueba cuando a los pocos minutos de su desenfrenada carrera, divisa la carretera. Su única preocupación en ese momento, es llevar al menor con Deaton para que éste use sus polvos mágicos o lo que sea y lo salve. 

En cuanto llegan a la veterinaria, el ex emisario de los Hale los recibe con curiosidad tras el mostrador y el beta lo sigue hasta el cuarto trasero mientras se apresura en colocarlo al tanto de la situación, haciendo especialmente hincapié en el método que utilizó para salvar a Rebecca. 

-Recuéstalo- señaló antes de ir por una pequeña linterna y revisó la boca del adolescente- ¿Tú y esa chica loba están bien?  
-Sí, ambos los estamos, ¿Stiles se recuperará? ¿Está muy grave?- preguntó comenzando a inquietarse con el silencio del moreno- ¿Deaton?- lo llamó frustrado al no obtener una respuesta.  
-Está bien, el Wolfsbane no tiene efectos negativos después de ser quemado- señaló el mayor colocando una mano en la frente del hijo del sheriff- Lo que si me preocupan son las heridas que tiene- comentó bajando las manos para palpar los costados del torso del menor, quien soltó un quejido entre sueños- Es probable que tenga una costilla rota, es mejor que lo lleves al hospital y también avísale a su padre, debe estar muy preocupado por el tiempo que ha estado desaparecido, el sheriff estuvo por aquí, preguntando por Scott y si lo había visto o a Stiles.   
-De acuerdo, gracias. 

Con cuidado, tomó en brazos al menor y se dirigió hacia la entrada pero se quedó quieto al encontrarse con Argent, quien está hablando por teléfono con alguien y se despide con un “Ve de inmediato” antes de indicarle que lo siga, que él los llevará al hospital en su auto. Durante el viaje, Jackson se colocó la camiseta que le entregó el mayor. 

-Gracias, Argent.  
-De nada, estamos por llegar, quiero que te mantengas en silencio, yo hablaré con el sheriff sobre lo que pasó en el bosque, tú solo tienes que confirmar todo lo que diga ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó observándolo a través del espejo retrovisor, ya que el rubio va atrás con el adolecente hiperactivo.   
-Sí, como quieras, ¿Le dirás la verdad al sheriff?  
-Solo lo que tiene que saber de ella, no te preocupes, por cierto, Scott me llamó para avisarme que estaban con Deaton, también me pidió que los llevará al hospital, los reuniremos con los demás allá- explicó antes de doblar a la derecha en la siguiente esquina.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el beta cargó al menos en brazos y siguió al cazador hasta la recepción, en donde ya los está esperando Melissa (seguramente fue alertada de la situación por su hijo) y junto a dos enfermeros, ingresaron a Stiles a urgencias. El rubio no está muy seguro del tiempo que pasa hasta que llega el resto de la manada y solo unos segundos después lo hace el sheriff, muy agitado. 

-¿En dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó mirando a todos los presentes- Hablen ahora.   
-Cálmese, Stiles está siendo atendido ahora- respondió Argent con su mejor cara de póker mientras los demás permanecen en silencio- Lo encontramos en una cabaña por el lado este de la ciudad, Stiles investigó por su cuenta los últimos incidentes y logró dar con los responsables de los ataques, los siguió por los tuenes de la planta de tratamiento de agua, de ahí vienen los residuos de Hidróxido de Calcio que encontraron en las víctimas.   
-¿Y tú como sabes eso? Solo estaba en los informes policiales- señaló el sheriff con clara desconfianza en la voz.   
-Lo sé porque Stiles me lo dijo, no le di mayor importancia hasta que me enteré por Allison que había desaparecido, intenté comunicarme con usted pero no estaba en la estación, así que hablé con Scott y junto con Derek fuimos a buscarlo, por si se lo pregunta, Derek conoce bastante bien los bosques, así que fue muy útil- explicó mirando de reojo al moreno, quien simplemente se cruzó de brazos- Stiles hizo un mapa y delimitó la zona en donde fueron atacada las víctimas, guiándonos con eso, había dos túneles de la planta que llegan hasta ahí, así que nos dividimos y fuimos a buscarlo, en una de ellas, hacia el norte, hay una cabaña deteriorada, ahí, junto con Derek, encontramos unas armas y unos frascos con algo en ella, probablemente esa sustancia extraña que le dieron a las víctimas, entonces escuchamos un grito y fuimos a ver, había dos hombres armados, uno de ellos golpeaba a Stiles, su hijo estaba protegiendo a Jackson, por eso resultó herido, esos sujetos iban a inyectarle de ese líquido.   
-Oh Dios… ¿Y qué hacías tú con Stiles, Jackson?- preguntó el mayor centrándose por completo en el beta, quien tragó saliva con fuerza.   
-Yo… yo… escuché cuando Stiles le comentó sobre el caso a Scott y los demás, supuse que haría una idiotez, así que decidí seguirlo y fue así como lo encontré en la planta de tratamiento de agua, sé que estuvo mal, sheriff pero Stiles solo quería ayudar y lo hizo muy bien, no solo me salvó a mí, esos sujetos también tenían a una chica, Rebecca- dijo indicando a la loba, quien saludó con la mano al sheriff- Stiles nos salvó a ambos de esos locos… siento mucho que resultara herido…

Durante unos segundos, pensó que Stilinski padre no le creería ni una palabra pero nuevamente Argent volvió a intervenir, recalcando lo valiente que fue el adolescente hiperactivo en esa situación tan peligrosa y que gracias a lo que hizo, protegió a dos personas inocentes de resultar seriamente heridas por dos “cazadores furtivos” que decidieron llevar su afición mucho más lejos, cambian a los animales cuadrúpedos o voladores por humanos. 

-¿En dónde están esos sujetos?- preguntó el sheriff muy enfadado y a ninguno le cabía duda que si los encuentra, es capaz de matarlos el mismo.   
-Lo siento, los perseguí por el bosque pero ambos saltaron desde una pendiente al rio, no sé si consiguieron salir o escaparon.  
-No, no te disculpes, ya has hecho suficiente, gracias, a ustedes también, Derek, Scott y por sobre todo a ti, Jackson, debo admitir que no esperaba que tú, de todos, te preocuparas tanto por mi hijo.  
-Mmm… sobre eso… es cierto que hasta hace unas semanas era un completo idiota con Stiles pero… pero solo era una forma de no admitir lo evidente- dijo el rubio colocándose muy tenso. Si hay un momento de confesar la verdad, es ahora- A mí… a mí me gusta Stiles.  
-¡¿Qué?!- soltó Scott con una exagerado mueca de sorpresa, muy a diferencia del sheriff, quien solo asintió despacio- ¡¿Te gusta Stiles?!  
-SI me da una oportunidad, puedo probarle que he cambiado- continuó el ex Kanima, sin hacer caso a la intervención de McCall.  
-No soy yo quien tiene que darte una oportunidad, Jackson, esa es una decisión que le corresponde a mi hijo, no a mí, aunque claro, está demás advertirte que te ocurrirán muchas cosas malas si te atreves a lastimarlo.  
-Sí, señor.  
-Necesito que tú vayas a la estación- pidió el sheriff en dirección a Rebecca, quien asintió de inmediato.  
-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir o decir algo pero… no se enfade con Stiles, señor, gracias a él sigo con vida, él me salvó, si no hubiera aparecido con Jackson, esos hombres… no sé qué sería de mí ahora. 

El rubio observó fijamente al padre de su chico, quien sí parece molesto con la situación, además de preocupado pero también hay orgullo en sus ojos y está muy seguro que eso es por la valentía que ha demostrado su hijo las últimas horas. 

Cuando Melissa por fin salió a informarles sobre el estado del menor, Jackson se alegró que ninguna herida fuera seria y por suerte, tampoco tiene huesos rotos, ni daños internos por la golpiza que recibió, así que si todo sigue así de bien hasta la mañana, le darán el alta muy pronto. Mucho más tranquilo, el rubio se deja caer sobre uno de los asientos suspirando mientras se pasa las manos por el rostro. Por fin todo ha terminado, aunque tiene un par de cosas que aclarar con Stiles y una cita pendiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles abrió los ojos despacio y no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que está en una de las habitaciones del hospital, lo cual no le agrada e intenta incorporarse pero un par de manos en su hombros se lo impide. 

-Ni lo pienses, jovencito, no te levantarás de aquí hasta que te den el alta y eso podría ser a medio día- explicó el sheriff observando fijamente a su hijo- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste que era buena idea meterte en la investigación? ¿Qué te advertí, Stiles?  
-Mmm… bueno, tus palabras exactas fueron “Ni pienses en entrometer en la investigación policial” pero yo no lo pensé, solo lo hice- aclaró con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por un suspiro cansado del mayor- ¿Estás muy enfadado? Sé que no debí actuar por mi cuenta, aunque tampoco estaba solo… o sea—  
-Lo sé, Stiles, ya me contaron lo que pasó cuando decidiste jugar a los detectives con Jackson y seguir a esos sujetos por los túneles hasta lo que pasó en la cabaña y como terminaste herido por protegerlo y también a Rebecca, no tienes idea de la suerte que tuviste de que Argent con Derek los encontrarán, podrían haberte lastimado seriamente o… o algo peor- señaló apretando los labios unos segundos.  
-Lo siento mucho, papá… te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así de estúpido otra vez- afirmó intercambiando una larga mirada con el sheriff antes de darle un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido de la misma forma- Lo siento…  
-Está bien, lo importante es que estás a salvo pero ni creas que no tendrás un castigo por esto, jovencito, nada de salidas, ni siquiera con Scott por un mes, después del instituto vendrás directo a casa y tendrás uso limitado de tu teléfono, ¿Quedó claro? Ni siquiera pienses en evadir el castigo de alguna forma o soy muy capaz de encerrarte en una de las celdas de la estación.  
-De acuerdo… ve preparando la celda, espero que sea cómoda- bromeó haciendo sonreír al mayor- ¿Jackson y Rebecca están bien?   
-Sí, ambos están muy bien, envié a la chica a descansar a su casa pero vendrá a verte como en una hora más- dijo después de comprobar la hora en su reloj- Jackson está afuera, con Scott, no quiso marcharse a su casa, así que, ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes? 

El castaño tiene dos opciones en ese momento, salir del paso con una mentira y negar cualquier insinuación que haga su padre o contarle toda la verdad, aún cuando todavía no tiene claro que va a pasar entre el rubio y él. ¿Qué son exactamente? Ambos aceptaron que les gusta el otro, e incluso acordaron una cita pero ahora todo es diferente y si es honesto, le asusta la posibilidad de que el ex Kanima ahora se arrepienta de lo que ha pasado entre ellos. 

-No lo sé- respondió acomodándose en la cama hasta quedar sentado y juntó sus manos sobre su regazo, moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo- A mí… a mí me gusta Jackson, papá, sé que es raro considerando lo mal que han estado las cosas entre nosotros desde que nos conocemos… es cierto que las últimas semanas no se ha metido conmigo, ni nada por el estilo pero… no lo sé, algo pasó en el bosque… nos acercamos de una forma diferente, papá.  
-Entiendo, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de ustedes juntos, no es mi completo agrado por muchas razones pero si realmente ha cambiado y tú quieres darle una oportunidad, lo respetaré.  
-Oh, vaya, gracias, papá, significa mucho para mí y… un momento, ¿Nosotros juntos? ¿Jackson te dijo algo?- preguntó sin ocultar sus ansias por conocer aquella respuesta, sin embargo, el mayor solo sonrió antes de levantarse- ¿Papá?  
-Iré a buscar a Melissa, Jackson puede acompañarte mientras regreso, no te levantes.

Durante unos segundos, el menor se quedó completamente solo en la habitación hasta que el rubio entró, observándolo fijamente antes de acercarse a grandes zancadas hacia la cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo, uno que no tardó en corresponder el castaño. Si quiere aclarar las cosas entre ellos, ese es el mejor momento pero no tiene tiempo cuando el beta inicia un beso que no tarda en volverse más y más hambriento hasta que la falta de aire los hace separarse. 

-Jackson…- susurró cubriéndose la boca con las mejillas sonrojadas- Tú… nosotros… o sea…   
-Stiles, me gustas mucho y eso no va a cambiar ahora, tampoco lo dije por la situación en que estábamos, realmente me gustas y tú padre también lo sabe, bueno, todos lo saben, incluida la manada- afirmó el rubio tomando una de las manos del menor y entrelazó sus dedos con una sonrisa- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No dirás algo? No eres de los que se calla con facilidad, ni siquiera cuando te amenazan con rasgarte el cuello.   
-Yo… pensé que… Mmm… que no querrías que nosotros… yo…  
-Puedo imaginarme que has estado maquinando en tu inquieta cabeza, Stiles pero espero haberte dejado las cosas muy claras ahora- afirmó el beta con un deje de arrogancia en su voz y aceptó gustoso el torpe beso que le dio el humano, demostrando su falta de experiencia.   
-A mí también me gustas, Jackson y mi papá ya lo sabe, me gustas mucho- se apresuró en asegurar con una sonrisa de felicidad.  
-Buen chico y no olvides que tendremos nuestra primera cita, prometiste cocinar algo muy rico para mí.  
-Jajajajaja, claro que sí, aunque tendrás que conformarte con que sea en mi casa, papá me castigó por un mes sin salir, limitando mi acceso al teléfono y del instituto a la casa, sin paradas en el medio- se quejó en un puchero que hizo reír al rubio- No es gracioso, no es justo que me castigue, ni siquiera se compadeció porque estoy herido o porque fui un héroe.   
-Yo sí te recompensaré por tu valentía, Stiles. 

Mientras esperan el regreso del sheriff, el menor escucha atentamente la historia que inventó Argent para justificar su desaparición y también ocultar el verdadero propósito de esos cazadores, además de asegurarle que ya no causarán problemas, ni volverán a lastimar a alguien en el futuro.   
Cuando por fin llegó Melissa, el adolescente hiperactivo se alegró un montón de que al medio día le darían el alta y podría marcharse a su casa, aunque tendrá que guardar reposo el resto del fin de semana. 

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa con la visita de Rebecca y agradeció que los demás (su padre, su mejor amigo y Jackson) le dieran un momento de privacidad, aunque en el caso de los lobos no será del todo así. 

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la chica dándole un abrazo antes de sentarse al borde de la cama.   
-Estoy bien, solo quiero marcharme pronto a mi casa, no me gustan los hospital, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
-Sí, gracias por salvarme, Stiles, lo que hiciste por mí… muchas gracias- dijo tomando una de las manos del menor- Scott nos contó lo que hiciste en el bosque, como luchaste contra uno de esos cazadores y ganaste, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas.   
-Jajajajaja, bueno, tenía una excelente motivación para no darme por vencido, les prometí que estarían bien y me alegra haberlo cumplido, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
-Regresaré a Maine, fue uno de los lugares donde estuve después de que todo cambio cuando me convirtieron, hay alguien que me está esperando ahí, no sé si las cosas funcionen pero después de lo que ha pasado… si siendo un simple humano, fuiste capaz de arriesgarlo todo por salvarnos, me hizo pensar que yo también quiero tener un poco de la valentía que tú posees, Stiles, no quiero estar huyendo toda mi vida, quiero comenzar a recuperar lo que he perdido- explicó dedicándole una sonrisa al hijo del sheriff, quien asintió correspondiendo su gesto- Mi autobús saldrá en una hora y quería despedirme, muchas gracias por todo, espero que las cosas resulten muy bien entre Jackson y tú, es evidente lo mucho que se quieren.  
-Gracias, vamos a darnos una oportunidad y si mi lobito se porta mal, le pondré un poco de Wolfsbane en el café- bromeó haciendo reír a la chica antes de corresponder su abrazo- Yo también espero que todo te resulte muy bien, Rebecca y si por alguna razón no es así, siempre puedes regresar aquí, sé de una manada en Beacon Hills que te acogerá, aunque su Alfa es un gruñón pero te acostumbrarás, es divertido molestarlo.

El castaño observó como la loba se marcha y unos segundos después entra el rubio, entregándole un refresco junto a una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Nadie puede asegurar que en el futuro las cosas no vuelvan a complicarse o aparezca un obstáculo, que a simple vista parece imposible pero Stiles sabe (por experiencia propia) que cuando tienes a personas que consideras una familia, se es capaz de conseguir lo imposible y realmente espera que Rebecca pueda encontrar a personas así, a donde quiera que vaya. 

+++ +++ +++ 

Un mes. Muchas cosas han cambiado en el último mes para Stiles. La primera de ellas, es que Derek ya no suele gruñirle o mirarlo mal cuando se presenta a las reuniones de manada, o simple va a pasar el rato con los demás y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que considera muy seriamente sus opiniones cuando trazan un plan o durante los entrenamientos. Lo segundo, es la relación de Scott con el actual Alfa de Beacon Hills, la cual pasó de hostilidad/desconfianza a colaboración/entendimiento, por supuesto que siguen teniendo sus roces pero el hijo del sheriff sabe muy bien cómo lidiar con ambos para que no terminen peleando con garras y colmillos. Y el último más importante de sus cambios, es la relación que mantiene con Jackson, la cual pasó de hostilidad a agresión, luego indiferencia, posteriormente pasividad hasta llegar a amor y lo que más alegra al menor, es que son pareja oficialmente, lo cual significa que el rubio cena frecuentemente en su casa, con su padre, que de vez en cuando van a citas y lo mejor de todo, no tienen que fingir en el instituto, apenas aceptó salir con el beta, éste lo espera cada día en la entrada y no se cohíbe en lo más mínimo con sus muestras de afecto, siendo lo primero que hace cada día besarlo, además de sentarse juntos a la hora de comer e ir de la mano o abrazarse por los pasillos. 

Muchas cosas han cambiado para Stiles en el último mes, aunque claro, hay algo que no y espera que eso suceda esta noche, ya que quedó de ir a cenar a la casa de Jackson y su padre le permitió pasar la noche allá. A pesar de que su relación va muy bien, no han pasado más allá de besos, abrazados y algunos manoseos bajo la ropa pero nada de sexo, de ningún tipo. Es por esto que el menor ha estado cuestionándose algunas cosas de sí mismo, acentuándose más que nunca su disconformidad con su cuerpo, ¿Y si no le parece lo suficientemente atractivo al rubio para que lo lleve a la cama? 

-Mírenme- pidió dando una vuelta lentamente con los brazos extendidos antes de colocarse muy serio- ¿Creen que soy sexy?- preguntó observando fijamente a la manada, con quienes se reunió afuera de los restos quemados de la mansión Hale y aprovechando que su pareja viene en camino, decidió pedir unas terceras opiniones- Está bien, pueden decirme la verdad. No me enfadaré.   
-Ya sabes mi opinión, me gustas- canturreó Peter recorriéndolo descaradamente con la vista de arriba abajo y sonrió- Oh sí, definitivamente me gustas y es mucho mejor que te dejaras crecer el cabello, así pueden tirarte de él mientras te foll—  
-¡Cállate, animal!- gritó el adolecente hiperactivo muy sonrojado mientras los demás se ríen, a excepción de Derek, quien solo rueda los ojos con cansancio.  
-Tú pediste mi opinión, solo soy honesto, Stiles.   
-Solo estás siendo un idiota, Peter, ¿Alguien me puede dar una opinión sin ninguna insinuación sexual explicita? Por favor- pidió pasándose una mano por el cabello.  
-¿Y por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres engañar a la fea lagartija que tienes por pareja?- canturreó el mayor de los Hale, rodeando lentamente al menor hasta quedar tras su espalda y le susurró al oído- Yo me ofrezco como voluntario, te haré gritar y—  
-¡Peter!- lo regañó el humano alejándose tres pasos del lobo y se apresuró en buscar refugio tras su mejor amigo- No estoy preguntando por eso idiota y mi lagartija no es fea.  
-Basta los dos con esto, estamos aquí para entrenar, tus inseguridades amorosas llévalas a otro lado- gruñó el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y el humano fue hasta él con seriedad- ¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Crees que soy sexy? Vamos, Sourwolf, respóndanme y dejaré de molestarme, incluso me quedaré callado por media hora, no, mejor que sean diez minutos, responde, responde, responde, responde, responde, responde, respon—

El hijo del sheriff gruñó cuando el moreno le cubrió la boca de improviso y se cruzó de brazos indignado. Si esa noche no consigue hacer algo más con su pareja que solo besos o manoseos, no solo morirá de combustión espontánea, sino que se sentirá muy decepcionado y ofendido.   
En cuanto el Alfa se aparta, no tiene tiempo de replicar al notar que se acerca el deportivo de su pareja por el camino de tierra y rápidamente va hacia él, muy decidido a provocar un poco al beta. 

-Hola guapo- lo saludó con un beso mientras le rodea la cintura con un brazo, bajando una mano hasta el trasero contrario- ¿Listo para el duro entrenamiento de hoy?- preguntó con su voz más sexy e ignora algunas risitas que escucha de los demás.  
-Sí, supongo- respondió apartando al menor con una sonrisa y lo instó a caminar.  
-Chico difícil, puedo con eso- masculló entre dientes y se apresuró en interceptar al beta, colocando las manos en su pecho- ¿Esta camiseta es nueva? Marca perfectamente tus fantásticos y duros abdominales, muy lindo a la vista, de eso no hay duda.   
-No… no es nueve…. O sea nueva- se corrigió carraspeando e intentó disimular su incomodidad pero para los lobos presentes es evidente lo que está pasando- Mmm, vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento, siento llegar tarde- se disculpó apresurándose en apartar las manos contrarias. 

El adolescente hiperactivo se dio por vencido con su plan y fue a sentarse a las escaleras de la entrada de la casa Hale mientras suelta un bufido. O su concepto de ser “sensual” está muy equivocado o simplemente el rubio no tiene intenciones de ir más allá en su relación todavía y está comenzando a frustrar al menor. 

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, se despidió de los demás y subió al auto de su pareja, quien después de indicarle que se coloque el cinturón de seguridad, condujo en dirección a su casa. El castaño todavía está molesto por la forma en que fue ignorado hace un rato, así que aprovechando una luz roja, coloca una mano en la rodilla del beta, quien se sobresalta con la acción. 

-Voy a prepararte algo muy rico de comer, Jackson, mucho más que yo- canturreó lo último con una sonrisa de diversión y se giró hacia el lobo, notando por unos breves segundos que sus ojos destellan azules- Es una suerte que tu papá no esté, ya sabes que soy escandaloso, en todo- aclaró subiendo su extremidad hasta la parte interna del muslo contrario.  
-Stiles, quita tu mano, estoy conduciendo- ordenó el rubio haciéndolo el mismo y soltó un gruñido que el menor interpretó como molestia- Quédate tranquilo, estamos por llegar.   
-De acuerdo, tú ganas, no seguiré molestándote, ya me quedó muy claro que no te parezco sexy. 

El resto del camino se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, aunque más bien, está perdido en sus pensamientos y por eso se sorprende cuando lo jalan de la mano para que baje del deportivo y lo entran a la casa con brusquedad, empotrándolo contra la puerta con dureza. Por supuesto que el castaño quiere replicar algo pero contiene la respiración al descubrir que el rubio ha adoptado su forma de beta. 

-Mmm… ¿Qué sucede, Jackson? Solo estaba bromeando… no te enfades, por favor, ¿Quién es mi lobito bueno? ¿Quién será un buen chico y no me arrancará la cabeza?- preguntó intentado bromear pero tragó saliva audiblemente cuando la nariz contraria se hundió en su cuello y aspiró profundamente- ¿Jackson…?   
-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es controlar al animal dentro de mí si estás provocándome cada cinco minutos? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me cuesta evitar saltar sobre ti y hacerte de todo?- preguntó con un gruñido naciendo desde el fondo de su garganta- Te quiero, Stiles, tanto mi lobo como yo te queremos como nuestro compañero pero no voy a forzarte a una unión de por vida cuando tienes un mundo de opciones afuera.   
-Espera un poco… ¿Compañeros? ¿Somos compañeros lobunos?  
-Sí, Stiles hace una semana y media, más o menos, he estado percibiendo un cambio en tu olor, es mucho más dulce y cuando le pregunté a Derek, él me pasó un libro donde se habla sobre los compañeros… un lobo convertido tiene menos probabilidades de encontrar al suyo pero… si existe algo previo, puede ser más sencillo… tú me atrajiste desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, Stiles, por supuesto que fui un idiota y no podía creer que estaba enamorándome de ti, así que opté por lastimarte, por ser hostil en vez de aceptarlo- explicó al mismo tiempo que toma por las mejillas al castaño, quien lo observa fijamente con sus brillantes ojos marrones- No he querido dar el siguiente paso contigo, no porque no me atraigas o no lo deseo, por supuesto que lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, Stiles pero… la idea de llegar a lastimarte, no me lo permite porque sé muy bien que no podré controlar al lobo dentro de mí y no quiero convertir tu primera vez en una mala experiencia .  
-Oh… vaya, esto es muy inesperado… yo… yo pensaba que no te parecía sexy, que no querías llegar tan lejos conmigo- señaló el menor llevando sus manos hasta el rostro transformado del beta y sonrió- Te quiero, Jackson, sé que aún cuando tu lobo te domine, jamás me harás daño, ni tampoco me forzarás a hacer algo que quiero, tal vez tenemos que consolidar más nuestra relación para convertirnos en compañeros de vida, sin mencionar que tendré que contarle la verdad a mi papá o se enfadará mucho después pero no tengas ninguna duda que yo te deseo tanto como tú a mí y por supuesto que tu lobito se puede unir. 

El castaño se ríe cuando lo toman en brazos y es llevado hasta la habitación del beta, quien lo recuesta con cuidado sobre la cama antes de trepar a gatas encima de él e inicia un apasionado beso que no tarda en enfrentar sus lenguas por una lucha para dominar la cavidad contraria. En cuanto la falta de aire se hace presente, el menor observa muy sonrojado al rubio. 

-¿Todo bien, Stiles?- preguntó con una sonrisa de arrogancia, ya que percibe claramente la excitación mezclada con vergüenza que emana su compañero.  
-Sí… perfecto… o sea… wow… besas increíble- lo alabó con timidez.   
-Y no es lo único increíble que sé hacer pero eso lo descubrirás dentro de muy poco- prometió con malicia al mismo tiempo que acaricia los muslos del menor, quien se estremeció bajo su toque- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Stiles? No tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes preparado, yo puedo esperar.  
-Estoy bien, Jackson, agradezco que seas tan considerado conmigo pero estoy muy seguro que quiero tener sexo contigo.  
-De acuerdo, me aseguraré que sea muy especial para ambos.


	6. Chapter 6

El adolescente movió la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole un mejor acceso a su pareja para repartir besos y mordidas por su cuello mientras las manos contrarias le desabrochan la camisa que está usando. En medio de las caricias y besos, el menor no se da cuenta en que momento lo han dejado con el torso desnudo y el nuevo objetivo de las manos del lobo es el cierre del pantalón, bajándolo con lentitud. 

-Lo sabía, tus piernas son muy sexys y se verán aún mejor alrededor de mi cintura- afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el humano.  
-Y tú eres sexy de cualquier forma, especialmente sobre mí y entre mis piernas- canturreó con diversión antes de llevar sus manos a la camiseta contraria para quitarla- Lo repito, que marcado y duro estás, muy lindo a la vista. 

Stiles soltó un gemido cuando el beta bajó a morder su cuello antes de descender hasta llegar a sus pezones, lamiéndolos y chupándolos hasta dejarlos muy duros. Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de su boca al ser despojado de su bóxer y una mano envolvió su más que despierta erección, comenzando a masturbarlo con lentitud. 

-Aaaahhh, Jacksooonnn, Mmm, Maaasss- pidió moviendo las caderas para generar más fricción pero bufó cuando la estimulación se detuvo- ¿Jackson?  
-No seas impaciente, te daré lo que tanto quieres y algo mucho mejor pero primero debo prepararte. 

El menor no entiende a que se refiere hasta que ve como el mayor saca un tubo de lubricante del cajón de la cómoda y después de abrirle más las piernas, dejándolas flexionadas, esparció en sus dedos el lubricante para luego acercar un dedo a la virginal entrada de su compañero. Stiles se sobresaltó al sentir el primer digito deslizándose en su interior y la extraña sensación se volvió incomoda cuando un segundo dedo se unió 

-Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso- dijo el rubio repartiendo besito por el rostro del castaño- Respira profundo, tienes que relajarte o dolerá y no quiero hacerte daño, Stiles. 

Aún intentándolo, no puede dejar de centrarte en la sensación tan extraña y un poco dolorosa de su trasero pero todo eso cambio cuando algo caliente se desliza por su erección, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza y baja la vista con curiosidad, descubriendo que el lobo está lamiéndolo antes de tragar su hombría casi por completo, iniciando un movimiento de mete-saca que le ayuda a relajarse por completo y apenas nota la incomodidad de los dígitos abriéndose paso en su interior, los cuales ahora son tres. 

Jamás pensó que podría estar de esa forma con Jackson. Nunca creyó que podrían ser pareja, ni mucho menos compañeros o simplemente estar en el mismo espacio sin discutir o intercambiar miradas de disgusto. Una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo lo hace lloriquear de placer y corta la línea de sus pensamientos. 

-Oh Dios… ¿Qué fue… que fue eso?- preguntó entre gemidos descontrolados y por unos segundos, el rubio lo miró con sus ojos brillando azules antes de repetir el movimiento de sus dedos- ¡Aaaaahhh! Jackson… Mmm.

El lobo adolescente ni siquiera se molestó en responder, simplemente continuó tocando aquel punto mágico en su interior que no tardó en llevarlo a un placentero orgasmo y se quedó completamente laxo sobre la cama, disfrutando del bienestar que recorre su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados por varios segundos. 

-¿Todo en orden, pecoso?  
-Mmm, maravilloso, genial, increíble, fantástico- respondió el menor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción adornando sus labios y observó fijamente a su pareja- Eso fue lo más increíble del mundo, quiero intentarlo, Jackson, ¿Puedo hacerlo?- pidió con sus brillantes ojos marrones y el beta gruñó antes de asentir e intercambió lugares, quedando recostado sobre la cama.   
-Quítame la ropa, Stiles. 

El chico hiperactivo no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces y se apresuró en terminar de desnudar a su pareja, admirando cada centímetro de ese bien formado cuerpo hasta que llegó a la entrepierna y tragó saliva con fuerza antes de observar al rubio cuando lo escuchó reírse. 

-¿Qué sucede, Stiles? ¿No puedes con esto?- preguntó con coquetería mientras mueve su cadera en una clara insinuación de a que se refiere.  
-Vas a partirme en dos con eso, no hay forma en que puedas meterlo- replicó muy sonrojado y aceptó la caricia en su mejilla.  
-Claro que si cabrá y te aseguró que te encantará, Stiles, tanto que no querrás que te la saque- prometió pasando el pulgar por los labios del humano- Ahora, chúpamela. 

Con un asentimiento, el castaño se acomodó hasta quedar frente a la dura erección de su pareja y le dio un tímido lametón, disfrutando del gruñido excitado que recibió como respuesta y lo incentivó a continuar con mayor confianza, pasando su lengua a todo lo largo de la hombría contraria, de la base hasta la punta antes de meter la mitad en su boca, escuchando con fascinación los gemidos contrarios. En un momento, el menor se deja llevar, utilizando su lengua, succionando un poco cuando llega a la punta e intentando abarcar todo lo que puede pero repentinamente lo apartan por el cabello y se lame los labios mientras observa con deseo a su compañero. 

-Stiileesss- gruñó el rubio alargando las vocales y se apresuró en tumbarlo sobre la cama, acomodándose entre las piernas contrarias- Voy a devorarte, pecoso, ya no aguanto un segundo más sin estar en tu apretado interior. 

El adolescente hiperactivo respira profundo al sentir la punta de la erección contraria presionando contra su entrada antes de que lo penetren lentamente y aprieta los dientes sin darse cuenta pero un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando una mano envuelve su hombría, la cual comienza a despertar muy interesada. 

-Concéntrate en esto- señaló el beta para iniciar un apasionado beso al mismo tiempo que masturba a su pareja y lo logra colarse por completo dentro, quedándose quieto por unos segundos- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta perfilando la nariz ajena con la suya.   
-Sí… Sí… se siente muy raro- respondió abriendo los ojos que en algún momento cerró y envuelve sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayor- Muévete despacio, Jackson…   
-Claro, nunca te haré daño, pecoso, dime si quieres que me detenga. 

Con besos y caricias, el menor volvió a relajarse antes de que su compañero comience a embestirlo con suavidad, ganando cada vez más profundidad hasta que una de ellas golpea su próstata, haciéndolo lloriquear de placer y esa es la señal para que el lobo se mueva más rápido, procurando dar con precisión en aquel punto mágico en su interior que rápidamente reduce a Stiles a palabras entre ahogadas, gemidos y gritito excitados. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jackson observa con fascinación la mueca de satisfacción que se ha instalado en el rostro de su hiperactivo chico y no duda en aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas mientras gruñe. Puede sentir claramente como su lobo lucha por tomar el control completo y reclamar a su compañero pero no se lo permite, no porque no lo desee, sino porque Stiles tiene razón y antes de unirse para el resto de sus vidas, primero deben consolidar más su relación y contarle la verdad al sheriff. 

Un grito de placer saca al ex Kanima de sus pensamientos y baja la vista hacia el menor, quien ha dejado caer los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras gime incesantemente, demostrándose en su rostro lo mucho que está disfrutando ese momento antes de que abra más los ojos y aprieta los puños. 

-Jacksoonnn… ¿Qué… Aaahhhh, qué es esooo?- preguntó arqueando la espalda al sentir un bulto presionando en su entrada- ¡Aaahhhh Jaaacksoooonnn!

El lobo sabe perfectamente a que se refiere su compañero pero no puede contestar con todas las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo, así que solo atina a acomodarlos en la cama, colocando las piernas en mariposa mientras el menor está empalado sobre su regazo y lo abraza por el cuello de nuevo, enterrando los dedos cuando el nudo comienza a entrar en aquel estrecho canal. Jackson inicia un hambriento beso y con la mano libre (ya que con el otro brazo rodea la cintura de su pareja) llega hasta la erección del castaño, comenzando a masturbarlo con lentitud. 

En el libro que le entregó Derek, cuando tocaron el tema de los compañeros, sale muy claramente todas las señales para reconocerlos, así como también en que consiste el anudamiento y reclamación, aunque claro, eso último no lo harán todavía, por más que el animal dentro de él lo desee con locura. 

Cuando consigue que su nudo entre por completo, quedando firmemente sujeto en el apretado interior del castaño, éste arqueada la espalda, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se corre entre ambos abdómenes con un grito de éxtasis que estremece al rubio y lo envía directo al orgasmo, llenado con su esencia al menor, quien queda completamente laxo sobre él mientras jadea muy agitado. 

Ambos se toman largos segundos para controlar sus agitadas respiraciones y el beta le da un cariñoso beso a su pareja. 

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunta acariciando la sudada espalda contraria con una sonrisa.   
-Perfecto, guapo… estoy en el cielo- canturreó con una expresión de satisfacción y afirmó frente contra frente- Me has destrozado… de la forma sexy… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?   
-Es mi nudo, solo aparecen cuando el lobo quiere reclamar a su compañero pero tranquilo, no será oficial hasta que te muerda- explicó lo más simple que pudo.   
-Oh, genial, entonces definitivamente tiene que volver a pasar… se siente raro pero es increíble… debe ser mil veces mejor que el sexo común.  
-Eso ni siquiera lo dudes, es mucho mejor- corroboró el rubio antes de hundir la nariz en la curvatura del cuello del menor para aspirar profundamente.  
-Jajajaja, ¿A qué huelo, Jackson?  
-A mío, solo mío- respondió entre gruñidos de satisfacción- Eres todo mío.   
-Que lobito tan posesivo, tú también eres mío, solo mío- afirmó el hijo del sheriff antes de bostezar y afirmó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de su pareja.   
-Estaremos unidos unos minutos más, así que descansa, yo cuidaré de ti, te quiero, Stiles.   
-Yo también te quiero, Jackson. 

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa cuando escucha la acompasada respiración de su chico, lo cual le indica que ya se ha quedado profundamente dormido. En cuanto su nudo baja, sale con cuidado del interior del menor y lo recuesta sobre la cama antes de tomar unas toallitas de papel del velador para limpiarlos a ambos lo mejor que puede antes de acomodarlos bajo las tapas, soltando una risita al ver como su compañero se acurruca contra él entre sueños y sonríe. Sin duda, ha encontrado a una persona muy especial en su vida. 

+++ +++ +++

-Guarden algo para la noche- canturreó Erika acercándose hacia donde está la pareja más reciente de la manada en compañía de los demás- Son todo azúcar hoy, tortolitos.   
-No nos molestes- se quejó chico hiperactivo apartándose de su compañero y sacó un cuaderno del casillero antes de cerrarlo.  
-Es realmente increíble lo mucho que has cambiado, lagartija, ahora que has dejado de ser un idiota, te has vuelto aún más popular, ¿No debería ser al revés?- preguntó Isaac intercambiando miradas con los demás.   
-Yo escuché por ahí que los están postulando como rey y reina para el baile de fin de curso- comentó Allison sin soltar la mano de su novio.  
-No es difícil imaginar quien es la reina aquí- señaló Lydia causando las risas de los demás mientras el hijo del sheriff hace un puchero pero rápidamente sonríe cuando lo abrazan por la espalda.   
-¿No quieres ser mi reina?- preguntó el ex Kanima sin ocultar lo divertido que le parece la situación.   
-Jajajajaja, de acuerdo pero no esperes que me coloque un vestido para ti, con la corona será suficiente. 

Jackson quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de su pareja y con un último beso lo dejó ir a su siguiente clase, marchándose en compañía de Isaac, Erika y Boyd. 

Todavía no puede creer que ya lleva casi medio año de una fantástica relación con Stiles y las cosas solo parecen mejorar para ellos. Uno de sus grandes logros en ese tiempo, es conseguir la aprobación total del sheriff Stilinski, con quien cena al menos cuatro veces a la semana. Por supuesto que de vez en cuando, también lo hacen en su casa, con su padre, había sido un poco difícil que lo aceptara pero finalmente lo hizo y de algún modo, eso terminó por arreglar las cosas entre ellos, las cuales se habían puesto muy raras desde que se enteró que es adoptado. 

Seis meses había sido tiempo suficiente para encontrar un momento oportuno y contarle toda la verdad al sheriff, quien no lo creyó hasta que Scott se transformó frente a él y necesitó de casi dos semanas para terminar de aceptar la revelación, además del hecho de que su único hijo se ha emparejado con un lobo adolescente que lo ha escogido como compañero de vida. 

Cuando acabaron las clases de ese día, tenía planeado ir al centro comercial a comer algo y escoger sus trajes para el baile de fin de curso con Stiles pero eso cambió al percatarse que Derek y Peter los esperan en la entrada, atrayendo un montón de miradas como las pocas veces que se han presentado allí por asuntos de manada. 

-¿Todo bien, Sourwolf?- preguntó el menor con curiosidad.  
-Encontramos un cuerpo en el bosque, al parecer se trata de un lobo, así que iremos a revisar en parejas, Erika con Boyd, Scott con Allison, Isaac con Peter y Jackson con Stiles vendrán conmigo, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. 

Ese es otro de los grandes cambios que ha hecho muy feliz al rubio. Por fin, su malhumorado Alfa reconoce las habilidades del menor y ya no lo hace a un lado, además de considerar muy seriamente sus opiniones y recomendaciones, tanto para encargarse de la amenaza de turno como durante los entrenamientos. Por supuesto que siguen teniendo sus discusiones pero ya no hay hostilidad, ni rechazo de ninguno de los dos y eso es un gran logro. 

Con una sonrisa, Jackson observa fijamente a su compañero, ese mismo chico irritante que en el pasado detestaba, ahora se ha convertido en la mejor parte de su vida, entregándole solo cosas buenas y es lo mismo que ha hecho por la manada desde que Derek lo aceptó oficialmente como uno de ellos. 

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó el menor pasándose las manos con rapidez- ¿En mis dientes? Qué vergüenza, ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Otra vez estoy haciendo el ridicul— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando su pareja lo besó cariñosamente- Jackson…   
-Estás bien, Stiles, es solo que acabo de darme cuenta que hoy no te he dicho lo mucho que te amo.   
-Oh… Jajajaja…- se rio el humano sin poder controlar el rubor que tiñe sus mejillas y tomó una de las manos del lobo- Yo también te amo, Jackson.   
-Es oficial, Stiles te ha convertido en un lobito de peluche, espero que no se coloquen tan cursis o me dará diabetes, es mejor que pasen directamente a los manoseos- canturreó Peter alzando un pulgar en señal de aprobación.   
-Sigue soñando y no vuelvas a coquetear con mi pareja o te arrancaré el cuello- amenazó el beta haciendo brillar sus ojos azules durante unos breves segundos.   
-Jajajaja, definitivamente seguiré haciéndolo, lagartija.

Y sí, hay otras cosas que siguen igual pero al rubio no le molestan, especialmente cuando nota la gran sonrisa que adorna los labios de su compañero, quien observa con diversión la escena, al igual que los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia y ya subiré más sobre esta pareja :D 
> 
> Saludos y que estén muy bien!


End file.
